A New Dawn
by robertkellett
Summary: Drawn together by fate itself, a young man and a young woman face much hardship as they face the great world around them. With threats old and new on the rise, Princess Star Butterfly and Mercenary Marco Diaz try to work through the edge of dawn. (Will Return in Early March)
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone. It's been... Months? Nearly a full year I would hazard since I wrote anything. No promises on old projects coming back, but I REALLY wanted to write a FE AU based on Three Houses but wasn't sure how I can do it or if a crossover would be a better idea. After playing around with ideas... I ended up with this! **_

_**Really happy with it and excited to see everyone's reaction to the first chapter. I WILL be writing more, so stay tuned. **_

* * *

The cool winds gently gusted by Echo Valley on the warm summer day, but as the world continued passing on, a lone boy in a torn-up red hoodie was soundly sleeping under a tall oak tree. The slumbered form of the boy didn't leave much to the imagination, his baggy pants and slightly worn-out shoes reflecting little, but this did little to off put the girl laying next to him. She just warmly watched her best friend rest, ignoring the world around him. _Wonder if I could ever be that calm. _

Just turning ten years old, Star Butterfly simply sat upright, picking up a single flower before it's petals went with the winds. As per usual, her mind was swarming with worries, but feeling the touch of her friend gently rubbing her hand, Star sighed in contentment. "Marco… We gotta get going sleepy head."

"...Five more minutes." He mumbled, his boyish voice making her giggle. Lightly poking his cheeks, Marco opened his eyes, brown meeting the nearly radiant blue orbs watching over him. "S-Star! I was…" She had a small smirk on her lips. "...You let me oversleep again, huh?"

"You are too sweet to wake up," She bound up to her feet, hands behind her back in a girlish way. Marco simply sighed, flashing a joyous smile. Ever since she came to this village, Star couldn't help but _love _Marco's smile. _And he only shows it to me. _She thought smugly, though she never told her sisters that…

"Dad must be mad…" Marco mumbled but Star elbowed him out of his funk. "Well, I can just tell him we had fun. Maybe that might get us off the hook?" They walked in-step with one another as they left the flowery fields and slowly entered the town, it buzzing with its modest community. Star folded her arms, earning a frown from Marco. They just stared at one another for a hot second before they giggled.

As they started running to Marco's home, Star couldn't help but reflect on the past few years in this simple village. Being spirited away overnight with her siblings, she thought things were going get bad to worse, much more when… She shook her head. One quick look around, Star couldn't help but relish her simple home. _I won't leave here without a fight. _She decided though a look at her right hand made Star pause. _I… Feel the magic, but I never casted a spell. _

"You okay Star?" Marco asked, stopping in front of his home. His worried look made her frown. "You just seem a bit lost in thought. You haven't gotten like that in months." He tapped his chin before sagging his shoulders. "Don't tell me Meteora is rubbing off on you?"

Star smiled at the comment. "Come on, she is the sweetest thing. And don't talk bad about my big sis buster." Star poked Marco's cheek, causing him to blush somewhat. The sound of a door opening caused the two to stop bickering, seeing the figure of a rather well toned-man. His tan skin matched Marco's, but his tree-like arms and legs said otherwise. "Hello!" Star said joyfully, earning a laugh from the man.

"Oh look who finally showed up, my little hijo and la estrella," He kelt down so the two kids could hug him, though they were surprised at how much force he put into it. Releasing the two from that bear hug, he ruffled Marco's hair. "Now, you ready for dinner? It's almost sunset."

Peaking through the doorway, was a young girl with purple hair. Her green eyes looked innocent, but that was Mina for Star. _Sweetheart until you give her some sweets. _To think, magic was a natural thing for the youngest of Star's siblings. But putting Mina in her arms, was the Meteora. Being a fair bit taller than Star, she easily fit the bill as the oldest of the trio. And in some ways, Star saw a lot of their caretaker within her, seeing her rather large arms and short but bushy green hair. "You fooling around with Marco again, Star?" Meteroa asked deadpanned, causing Star to blush.

"No! I was getting his sleepy butt back home." Star pouted, earning a snicker from Marco. "We were playing tag in the flower patch. It's pretty there…" Star kicked the ground with her heeled boots, one of the few remnants of her 'other' home. Meteora smirked good-naturedly, exposing one of her fanged teeth.

"How about we get some grub before things get too rowdy?" Their caretaker said softly, with the girls nodding as they entered the house. Marco entered last, but not without looking behind him. His brown eyes narrowed at the distance as if he saw something. "You see something, son?"

"I don't think so… But lock the doors, father." Marco said sternly, the two nodded as they closed and locked the door. Star frowned at this sight, a sadly common one as of late. She swore Marco was so tired lately from not sleeping at night, seeing her best friend watch through the windows like a hawk, clenching that dreaded sword in his hands. She couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen but wasn't sure _what_. _Maybe I'm hungry. _Star decided, letting herself be a kid and digging into the wonderful cooking.

Looking at the many paintings on the walls, Star saw 'Raphael Diaz' signed across all of them. What _couldn't _Star say about the kind man that took three strange girls in? He single-handedly defended the village alongside Marco and the lead knight of the village Lavabo, treated her and her siblings as part of the family, and was the reason Star meet Marco in the first place. Looking at the boy, seeing him enjoy his meal of meat and corn, she couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

Star spotted Meteora smirking at her younger sister's clear affection, but she couldn't care. Mina bounced up and down, apparently excited. "You okay Mi? Haven't seen you this excited since you shot fire at Marco."

"Ha… Very funny," Marco frowned, rubbing his right arm. "Still got the burn marks from that." Meteora elbowed Marco right at the burned spot, earning a glare in response.

"You want to be 'a great knight' right? So suck it up, brother." Meteora harshly bit into her meat before patting her lips with a nearby cloth afterward. "Anyway, you said something about spotting a kingdom flag Mi?"

Star tensed at the mention of 'kingdom'. _No… They couldn't have found us... _"Yeah! The flag was waving around and… Uh…" Mina tapped her chin, her face scrunched up in thought, completely oblivious to the tension around her. "Oh! And they mentioned something about a lost princess." Star got up from her seat and left the table at once, marching up the stairs and throwing herself into her bed.

Screaming into a pillow, she gave a punch for good measure. "It's… It's not _fair! _We covered all our…" She took a deep breath. _N-No… I can find a way out of this. I did before and… _

"Star? Can I come in?" Marco asked through the closed door. Star got up and opened the door, letting Marco through. "They… They are here to get you." Star bit her lip, eyes looking away from Marco. "Plan B it is then."

"No 'Plan B', not when your… _Our _home can be attacked." She covered her face and sat back down. "I didn't even _master _a single spell left. And when they get Mi…" Star started shaking but Marco hugging her quickly calmed her nerves.

"I won't let them touch a single hair on you. Not while I'm by your side." Marco said boldly. Star hugged him tight, really wanting to believe his words. _That's… That's a lie. _She thought somberly, knowing how strong the Kingdom was. Letting Star go, he gestured for Mina and Meteora to enter the room, knowing they were following him apparently. "So you guys are aware…"

"Yeah, not sure how close they are but if Mi saw a kingdom flag… We don't have much time." Meteora took a deep breath and held out her hands. "Maybe… I can draw you some time, so Star can get Mi out of the village."

"No, you aren't…" Star put her hands on Meteora's shoulders, giving a harsh frown at her older sister. "I won't let you do that." Meteora's green eyes matched Star's blue ones, the sisters glaring until Meteora relented. "We can try fighting them off, together."

"I can turn big again?" Mina asked excitedly, with Meteora having a hard time _not _grinning at a mental image. Star simply shrugged her shoulders, with Mina jumping like a little spring.

"Not sure how much of the village forces would fight back… We only have my dad and Lavabo to lead the charge." Marco started pacing, tapping his chin in thought. Star couldn't help but see a much older man within Marco, unsure whenever or not to be happy about the fact. "Star, you stay by me, no matter what. Your sword skills _are _strong, and I'm still learning."

Star put a hand on her hip, a toothy smile forming on her face despite herself. "You know it, buddy." Marco nodded and smiled back, though it was slightly forced. Turning to Mina, Marco kelt down and put a hand on the youngest sibling.

"When it gets too dangerous, you need to run into the forest." Mina pouted at the suggestion but Marco's stern gaze pinned the girl still. "Please, do it for me." Mina nodded, though a frown was firmly on her face. "So Meteora, think we should train or get some sleep for the morning?"

She tapped her chin, pondering Marco's question. "I think we should get sleep. But be prepared for anything." She left the room, looking at Star with a somber smile. "It… It sucks we have to keep running like this. I actually like it here sis." Star's mirrored expression agreed wholeheartedly, seeing Meteora pick up Mina as the two left to their shared room.

Marco took Star's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. They looked at one another, wanting to say so much but understanding so little. Deciding to fall asleep, Marco and Star huddled together, both dreaming this wouldn't be the last night they shared together. Unknowing to the both of them, Raphael watched the sight, frowning harshly at the sight. Star swore he heard Raphael say, 'I failed you, Princess' but figured it was the stress eating at her.

* * *

The morning wasn't the usual calming one that graced Echo Valley, but one of tension. Comments about possible invaders quickly spread across the village, with Raphael and Lavabo encouraging everyone to stay inside until things were safe. Even the local youth took up arms, having various spears and swords though they were somewhat rusted. Marco stood guard by the village gates, eyes narrowed like daggers at the forest ahead.

_They aren't taking her from me. _Marco thought on loop all morning. Even though he was painfully aware of how… Normal, for the lack of a better term, he was compared to Star and her siblings, he couldn't just give up. "Hijo, you need to stay focused," Raphael said sternly, in his rare serious tone. "Not having control over our heart, is the first failure as a knight."

"I… I know dad, but…" Marco gripped his blade, the sensation of metal coating his body feeling both foreign and familiar at the same time. "I can't let them win." Raphael gave a small smile to his son, but his expression turned stern once more when his fellow knight Lavabo stood beside Marco. The tall knight mirrored Raphael to a degree, even matching his skin tone and psyche. But one look into his blue eyes said a different story. _The stories he must have to tell… _Marco thought, always loving when the knight told him and the other village squires his tales of heroism. Marco simply bowed to the legendary knight, earning a sheepish smile from Lavabo.

"Your son is looking older every day. It was only yesterday when we taught him the ways of the sword." Lavabo sighed nostalgically. "Can't believe the kingdom found us. Do you think someone tipped them off?"

"It doesn't matter, we keep those girls safe. Even if it takes our lives mi caballeros." Raphael responded, earning nods from Marco and Lavabo. The trio stood guard as the other squires and volunteers gradually showed up for battle. Eventually, the three royals showed up, at the firm anger of Raphael. "I can't let you three fight alongside us, not when they are going to be targeting you."

"If our friends are fighting for us, then we can fight alongside them," Meteora said firmly, punching her fist into an open palm. Her form was covered with light armor though her slightly larger form and odd purple fur was slowly forming over her skin. Next to her was the rather massive form of Mina, who turned into a tall giant.

"**I can't wait to play! Maybe we can play with their helmets!" **Mina spoke in a somewhat playful tone, though it was masked with an odd reverb in her voice. Her armor mirrored Lavabo's and Raphael's, surprising the two men. The last of the trio to show themselves was Star, donning the most armor out of the three.

Head-to-toe, her arms and legs were covered. Having a firm winged helmet, she gripped the steel sword in her hands tight. Marco couldn't help but blush at the sight of her, but apparently he had the same effect on her. He let out a sheepish smile as Star stood beside him. "Everyone…" Star spoke, her voice small and somewhat shaky. "I… I thank you for calling me one of your own." She turned around, facing the entire village. "You took me and my sisters in, knowing it would endanger you all. And even now, you hold your blades for us." She smiled at them, a genuine one. "I cannot thank you enough." She pointed her blade at the forest as if challenging the gods themselves to let fate take her. "Together, we _will _win the day! For Mewni!"

"For Mewni indeed…" A sinister voice laughed, a masked black knight slowly strutted into vision. Marco gripped his sword tight, eyes narrowing like daggers at the knight. "I suppose this won't be an easy battle then." He slammed his mace on the black shield snaking his arm. "Give up the three Princesses and I will spare your lives."

No one said a single word, answering the daemon. He snapped his finger, creating a surge of red portals. Everyone rolled and jumped in panic, seeing a mess of red effortlessly using daggers to strike down various allies. Marco grit his teeth as he blocked a blow from one of the clones. "Well, look at what we have here?" She warped away, only to harshly kick Marco into a nearby wall. "A boy pretending to be a knight. How boring." She yawned, causing Marco to scowl. Star jumped right at the attacker, using all her strength to send her flying. The attacker simply slid back, spitting out some blood. "Star Butterfly… You've grown up nicely. Your mom sends her regards." She held out her palm, shooting a surge of fire in her direction.

"**No one touches my sister!" **Mina shouted, grabbing the attack in her massive hand, trying to crush her. "**Star… My hand is hurting…**" Mina lost her grip as the attacker stabbed Mina's palm. She fell to the floor, winching on pain. Marco gripped his blade, charging for another attack. Landing a clean stab on the attacker's arm, he gave Star time to get Mina a healing vital. While this chaos was going on, Raphael and Lavabo tried their damnedest to take out the clones and the Black Knight, but even they were falling short.

Marco glanced at his father, never seeing the kind man have such an angered look on his face. He turned to Marco, eyes narrowed. Marco bit his lip, _knowing _what his father was asking from him. _I can't leave you! _But the somber look in his eyes said everything. Looking at his feet for a moment, he nodded at his conviction. "Star, follow me," Marco ordered, with Star complying as she rolled away from an attack. He gestured Meteroa, who was holding the battered form of Mina in her arms, to follow him. The four escaped into the forest, not even daring to look back at the home they abandoned.

Despite the running like madmen, Marco _knew _the damned red-assassin was on their trail. Looking at Star and the others, he frowned. "Meteora, Mina, Star." The three paused, seeing Marco call out to them. "Take these and go." He passed them various vitalitys, the gold on his person, and a map of Mewni. _I was hoping to use this for an adventure… _He mused but shook the thought off.

"I'm not leaving you!" Star shouted in Marco's face but he grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. "Please… I… I can't lose you too."

"My father and my entire home gave up their lives for you three," Marco turned around, blade gripped tight. "I can give up mine as well. For… My friends." Marco smiled at the three, trying hard not to cry at Mina's sad form and Meteora's harsh frown. He couldn't even look at Star, his heart acing simply making his stand. "...Please."

"Alright, come on," Meteroa said bluntly, hiding her tears as she dashed away with Mina. Star simply shook in place, standing next to Marco with her blade in hand. He was going to tell her to leave but the red assassin showed herself. Marco gritted his teeth as he was ready to strike but found himself pushed harshly backward. Expecting the soft grass of the forest to catch his fall, instead felt intense fog. Jumping to his feet, he found himself in a strange canyon. Looking to the portal before him, he dashed into it… Only for it to close.

"N-No…" Marco tried grasping the air, hoping to somehow get back to his village. To Star… But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and let angered tears fall to the ground before he released a pent up scream of pure rage and sadness.

* * *

Bolting out of his bed, Marco let out shaky breaths. Looking around his room, it was… The little hovel he made for himself bordering Remire Village. A small plot of land with a nice collection of the town's people a horse ride away. _Like the ones I abandoned. _Marco put a hand to his scar-covered face. Getting out of bed, he walked to the nearby mirror, taking in his tired body once more.

Warm brown eyes, that inspired to be a knight, were instead replaced with the eyes of a killer. One that looked at death's door time and time again. A simple glance at the blood-red sword he forged out of _her_, made Marco smirk to himself. As cruel as it was to enjoy making the weapon, it was his only ticket back home.

Throwing on his torn up red hoodie, he put on an armored black undershirt, with matching armored pants and combat boots. Taking the red sword of the wall, he sheathed it in his scabbard before going into the kitchen and making breakfast. _Gotta say coffee is one of the nice new imports for Mewni. _He mused as he made himself a hot cup and started making some eggs. Once cooked and neatly placed on his plate, he enjoyed his early meal as the darkened sky slowly was alight by the sun.

"To think, we could have lived our life if…" Marco sighed, shaking off such frivolous thoughts. _She's gone, just like everyone else I loved. _Marco harshly bit into his eggs, trying to ward down the anger. A knock at his door quickly got Marco's attention, the mercenary getting up and walking to the door. Hand firmly on the hilt of his blade, he gently opened the door and brown eyes went wide.

"Please, we need help!" Marco heard the red-horned man utter but his eyes locked on two very familiar faces. "Hello? I heard you are really skilled." Marco walked a few steps out of the house, brown eyes locked on the two young women beside the demon.

"Star… Meteora…" Marco hugged both of them, tears threatening to fall. They hugged him back, earning a confused look from the young man. "Come inside, all of you." Marco gestured, earning two pairs of smiles and one unsure one.


	2. Mewni Winds

_**Glad to see some are enjoying this project! Chapters should be releasing daily and/or weekly, so stay tuned for hopefully common updates. **_

_**Xzbro - Thank you for reading! And if you look at the tag, the story is clearly 'Starco', but I think I have some hints regarding Tom's connection to Star after you read this chapter. **_

_**SKYx10 - Just like the material I was inspired by, I wanted to create mysteries that I will solve and give attention to as we gradually continue with the story. This take on Mewni is going to be, in some ways, my response to issues I had with the land in canon Star Vs itself while others being a loving homage to FE Three Houses. And some hints to answers should be starting to form in this latest chapter, so keep an eye out ;). **_

* * *

To say silence took over Marco's kitchen would be saying the wind went still. Yet it did, with Marco simply watching the shocked faces of Star and Meteora, sitting across from him in equal confusion. He simply felt bad for the red-horned young man, who wanted to speak but wasn't sure how to break the ice. Marco simply got up and poured a cup of tea for the three of them before speaking. "Before I say _anything, _does he know the full story?" Marco asked bluntly, having a feeling his shared childhood with Star and Meteora was a taboo topic.

"Eventually he'll know," Star said casually, taking a sip of her tea and having a content smile, the shock gone from earlier. "I just… I can't believe you are still alive, Marco. It's been nearly seven years! And you never even…" She looked away from him, blue eyes downcast.

"I get the impression he just recently came back, if you catch my drift," Meteora replied, her voice thicker than he remembered it. "Anyway, the loser with us is Prince Thomas from the Lucitor Kingdom. Say hello to Marco, idiot. It's an honor or something like that."

_Don't be so harsh. _Marco frowned at her but his gaze shifted to Tom. The Prince collected himself and took a sip of tea. "My… For someone rugged like you, this is some great tea. I'm tasting… Some Mewni Oak leaves?" Marco nodded, pouring himself a cup and sitting down. "But yes, I'm Prince Thomas the Fourth. I heard stories about some long lost brother or friend but you clearly are impressive. I see much…" Tom chapped his lips, trying to find the words.

"Pain? You don't know the half of it," Marco took a sip of his tea and sighed. "But you three are in trouble, yes?" Tom nodded, leaning forward and having a firm frown on his face.

"Bandits are attacking us and we are separated from our classmates. Man… Pete's going to _kill _me for being gone this long." Star made a bitter laugh, getting Tom's attention. "Oh, I'm sure you are _excited _for the earful Toffee's gonna give you."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Star rubbed her forehead, with Marco taking in her appearance… _What happened to you? _He tried his hardest not to frown but her entire demeanor was different. Her warm blue eyes seemed colder, almost hardened like his own brown ones. What struck him the most was her hair of all things. It was partially blond, but strokes of white and purple were at the hair's tip and base. And the white gloves coating her hands... _Hopefully, she opens up when we are alone. _Marco figured, sipping his tea as Star's eyes turned to him. She gave a small smile before turning to Meteora. "How many did you sense following us, sis?"

"I smelled about twenty, with their leader close to the village." She folded her arms, Marco taking notice of the thick coat of purple fur with black stripes snaking them. "Take it you will help us beat the crap out of them?" Marco only smiled in response, getting up and walking toward the treasure chest near the kitchen. Digging through the wooden storage bin, he dug out two pairs of steel swords and a pair of metal gauntlets. "You really are prepared, huh?"

"When death knocks at your door, you get used to it," He replied, passing out weapons to the three. "Now, I would be disappointed if you two didn't know your way out of a brawl…" He smiled at Star and Meteora, who took the sword and gauntlets respectively. "...But I know little about you, Prince Thomas. Do you fancy a blade? I got other arms if you prefer something else."

Tom gripped the handle of his blade, making a few practice swings. "I'm actually pretty good at magic, though I'm a master with the reaper." Tom bowed to Marco. "Thank you for your weapon. Now, are we heading out for battle?"

"Yes," Marco answered, opening the door. Meteora and Tom went outside, but Star didn't follow them. Marco gave the two a look saying 'one moment' before closing the door. "Star… I…" He wanted to say so much, his mind literally swimming with various thoughts stuck in his head for the past seven years. She simply hugged him, causing Marco to hitch his breath.

"I… I missed you too. More than you can imagine," She let go of him, her face almost glowing. Marco saw her cheeks blushing, almost literally glowing thanks to her strange heart and crescent moon marks. "Let's catch up over beating up bandits. You can see how much I've grown." She winked at him and left to the woods. Marco smiled, feeling the weight of his blade lighter than usual.

* * *

The four firmly hidden in the bushes, Marco narrowed his eyes at the small batch of bandits near Remire Village's border. _Amateurs… Not even wearing armor… _He wanted to laugh, but choose to remain silent. He didn't even turn around, making careful hand-movements visible to his allies. The trio nodded and split off into different directions. Gripping the handle of his blade, Marco charged out of the bushes and harshly headbutted one of the bandits.

"What was…" One of the poor souls uttered in surprise, but Marco in a flash made a careful slash through the man's chest. Both fools fell on the floor, Marco's brown eyes simply glared at the remaining five bandits as fire overtook two of them, while a mess of purple and yellow struck down whoever remained. _They clearly are skilled. _Marco thought, specifically impressed with Tom's fire magic. _It takes a lot to take out someone with just a weak Fire spell. _He should know.

"Only a few paces ahead is the town, through maybe we got stragglers in the bushes," Star suggested, hand firmly on her blade. Marco walked ahead, keeling to the cold earth and taking a deep breath. Using magic learned from Neverzonan monks, he focused on the vibrations beneath him. Just as fast as he was on the ground, Marco sharply turned around and threw his blade behind him. Star and Meteora narrowly avoided the blade, seeing it perfectly strike the skull of a bandit.

"Y-You…" The bandit next to the surprise attacker mumbled in fear before shaking it off. "I don't _care _if the Ashen Demon is here, we will kill you _all!_" The bandit shouted, with Star making a leaping slash with her blade, ending the fool in without hesitation. Blood splashed over her face, giving her a scarred look. She quickly wiped it off, glaring at her now blood-stained gloves. Yanking Marco's blade from the bandit's skull, she passed the red-stained blade to him.

"Thanks," Marco replied, before seething his blade. "That should take care of the ones hidden. Stay close and follow my orders for a few moments longer." The sisters nodded but Tom simply bit his lip. Sensing some hesitation, Marco didn't turn around, only sighing to get Tom's attention. "You are aware standing on the battlefield means death, correct?"

"And killing without any emotion is that much better…" Tom mumbled through Marco could sense the heat emitting around his person. Star glared at the prince, but he didn't budge, instead simply turning to her with an angry look. "So _this _is the guy you speak so highly off, a mindless killer."

"Don't you _dare_…" Star nearly hissed, but Marco stood between them, giving both a disappointed look. They turned away from one another, with Meteora snickering in the background. She folded her furred arms and looked toward the village.

"The prince acting like he's above violence… Rich." Meteora commented cryptically before fixing her gauntlets. "Want me to scout ahead Marco?" Marco nodded, with Meteroa giving a toothy smirk before dashing ahead.

Marco put his hand on both Star and Tom's shoulder, having a softer expression. "I don't _like _killing, but it must be done if we are to survive. I didn't enjoy my first kill, but I would be lying if I said I didn't take pleasure in the act once or twice." He looked at his feet for a second, eyes glassy as memories of… "We are going to be done sooner than later if we finish our mission. Ready, Star. Tom?"

The two nodded, with Tom rushing ahead with magically charged hands. "I don't get him…" Star mumbled, but Marco simply squeezed her shoulder. "I'm impressed, you are _really _good at this."

"A story for another time, I promise," Marco assured her, patting Star's shoulder once more before turning toward the village. The two caught up with Meteora and Tom, both hiding around bushes near a fort. Marco and Star looked at the bandit leader, who wore half-broken glasses and had a manic look in his eyes. "Huh, so it seems Fonz escaped the Neverzone too…"

"Who?" The trio asked in unison, but Marco shook his head, tapping his chin to ponder a thought. _He usually was the planner, though how he got out is what's confusing me. _Marco gripped his blade tight, letting it's cool steel soothe his nerves.

"He's not the sharpest but is skilled with the bow." Marco turned to Tom. "Set the fort on fire. Let them come to us." Tom nodded, using his flames to set the fort ablaze. As expected, Fonz and the nearby bandits panicked, some jumping down careless and breaking their necks or twisting their ankles. Only Fonz and two other bandits made it down safely, glaring at the now exposed attackers. "I didn't take you as a sore loser, but here we are." Marco taunted, taking out his blade. "So, Alfonzo. Couldn't just accept the mercy I gave you, huh?"

The skinny bandit leader hissed in anger. "The Ashen Demon! You single-handedly trapped us _all _in that hell!" Marco scoffed, marching ahead as the grip on his blade tightened. "I thought ticking off the villagers would be fun, maybe kill some royals for good pleasure." He glared at Star specifically, before turning back to Marco. "Guess I can kill that little friend you care so much for as payback!"

Marco simply dashed ahead, letting magic course through his system. _Focus… _Vision only locked on Alfonzo, he closed his eyes and felt his body vanish. Alfonzo blinked, looking around in downright panic. He couldn't turn around fast enough to block Marco's back-handed slash, his bow breaking in two. Before he could counter Marco's blow, Star made lunged onward, stabbing Alfonzo in the heart. The man choked on his own blood, before falling to the floor. The remaining bandits ran off, too scared to fight back.

Eyes firmly locked on Star, he saw her blue orbs studying him as if trying to read his very soul. _If she knew what I did to come back… _Marco didn't want to think about his past, not when the present was more than visible before him. "We… Should regroup with our classmates. Marco, please come with us." He nodded numbly, sheathing his blade once more before following Star. Meteora and Tom did the same, the small group walking closer to the burning embers of a campsite.

Marco saw the slumbered forms of various students, but only two were wide awake, eyes owlishly open at the sight of Star and Tom specifically. The first pair of yellow orbs stood up, his lizard-like form mostly masked by the weak daylight, but Marco could make out his skin was grey and he had a tail. "Lady Star… Was I foolish to let you travel alone?"

"No, and please knock that stuff off. We are _students_, equals here." Star spoke gently, giving the Toffee a warm smile. "Marco, this is Toffee, my royal aid." Toffee walked up to Marco, studying him as if he was reading a book. His large jaw had a firm thin line, slits narrowed. It seemed he was considering something, but Toffee just bowed instead.

"Thank you for returning Lady Star. I've been in her service for many years, though I suppose we are similar in some ways." Marco raised an eyebrow at that but Toffee's somewhat smile calmed him down.

It was the second set of eyes, though Marco was alarmed at the _lack _of eyes. They were simply filled with small blue embers instead. "Huh, so you the punk Star kept ranting about. I guess I see why Tommy boy lost out." He winked at Tom, causing the prince to groan in annoyance. "Peter. Similar to my lizard friend, I'm Tom's aid. Or should I say caretaker? The guy can't tie his own shoes without setting something on fire."

"Is this bash on Tom day?!" Tom shouted, earning a giggle from Meteora and a smirk from Toffee. "But… Yeah, Pete's been a friend since I was a kid." He sat down next to Peter, covering his face. "How is everyone doing? Did that anti-illusion spell we set up work?"

"You know it," Peter winked, causing Marco to rub his chin. "Ah, you are aware of daemon magic, huh pal?" Marco nodded, folding his arms.

"That's how the bandits only detected Star, Tom, and Meteora. They were decoys while you casted the spell I'm guessing." Marco smiled at Tom, giving the prince a proud look. "Guess I misjudged you, got quality leadership skills."

Meteora rolled her eyes as she walked into a purple tent. "Wake up idiots, we got to head out!" She shouted, with Marco hearing a collective groan emitting from the tent. One by one, five students escaped Meteora's tent. "Ludo, start casting your magic. Denis, make sure your brother doesn't break down. _Again_." The two monsters, both bird-like, went to work. A slime monster with a beanie hat and some light armor quickly put out the fire with his own slime, while a young frog girl waved at Marco and the others. She used her webbed feet to leap on ahead, apparently trying to gather someone.

"Come on… Don't need to be _that_ harsh with them…" A short girl, having red-tinted skin and having three eyes commented, letting out a loud yawn. "Sis, I was trying to sleep."

Star smiled at the girl before throwing an arm around her. "She's like that sometimes, I know from experience Mar." Mar turned to Marco, having wide eyes. She whispered something into Star's ear. Seeing Star nod, Mar tackled into Marco with a crushing hug. "Turns out, Meteora had a baby sister I didn't know about."

Marco's eyes went wide before he gently rubbed Mar's back. _Then what happened to Mina? _He knew asking questions with everyone around could cause problems, so he simply let go of Mar and ruffled her matching red hair. "Name's Marco and yeah, Meteora is tough. But deep down, she's a sweetheart."

"Say that again and I will gut you," Meteora warned Marco as she came out of the tent and fixed on some additional armor. Marco held his hands up in mock-fear, earning a groan from Meteora. "Yeah, huh… Turns out I have more family." She flashed a small smile before a thin line formed on her face. "Which we knew about it sooner, right Star?"

Star only nodded, hugging herself as she walked off elsewhere. _Likely finding her own classmates. _Marco sat decided to sit down on the log next to Tom, seeing the rest of his group wake up. As everyone slowly got up, Marco asked Tom a question burning on his mind. "Where is the teacher? Someone had to be charged with guarding you."

Peter passed Marco a strip of bacon, which he happily took. "That's the thing. Teach bailed on us." Peter munched on his own bacon, Marco just realizing he looked like a literal skeleton. _Not going to ask how that works. _Marco recalled the creatures he encountered in the Neverzone, turning into them thanks to 'Marks'. "It's a good thing Tommy and I were quick on the whole magic plan." He elbowed Tom, flashing a smirk. "He was hoping Star would finally notice him. Told him that wouldn't work but what can you do."

"I'm not…" Tom sighed, simply looking at his hands and frowning. "It's good we found you, Marco. I don't know if we could have taken on all those bandits otherwise." Marco bit his tongue, not fully believing that. _Star showed clear skill with her blade, as did Meteora and you with combat arts and magic. _Marco thought for a moment, realizing these were kids. _I'm a kid too, technically speaking. _He counted the Mewni Moons, knowing he was bordering on twenty years old. But one look around the camp, seeing the laughing faces of Meteora's group talking with Tom's made him smile nostalgically.

"Well, I'm glad _I _found you guys then," Marco patted Tom's back, earning a smile from the prince. "But you are a prince… That means Star and Meteora are Princesses then?" Tom blinked at the comment, a smirk forming on his face.

"You didn't know? Meteora is the lost Monster Princess of the Alliance, while Star is the Princess of the Mewni Empire. You _knew _them as a kid. Surprised they didn't tell you." Tom laughed bitterly, looking at his food and munching on it. _I knew about Star, but father didn't tell me the details. _All Marco remembered from those times, was that Kingdom Flag is bad and that knights were only going to take his friends away. _Wonder if Echo Valley is standing today…_

Refusing to let bitter thoughts cloud his mind, he stood up and let out a tired breath. "Star's camp is over there, yeah?" Tom nodded, with Marco smiling in thanks. "Once I know their ready, I will lead everyone back…" Marco paused. "Where do you guys live again?"

"The 'great' Mewni Academy for Future Royals." Meteora spat out, spinning around a fish-bone on her fingertip. Mar stood next to Meteora, elbowing the princess harshly. "I can't believe Mom sent us to the place _she _is in charge of."

"Who?" Marco asked, folding his arms at Meteora's tone. She sent him a glare that he understood well. _Guess my blade is going to be busy then. _Marco thought darkly, looking up at the sky, seeing the shadow of this fabled academy looming in the distance.


	3. Riding to a New Home

_**Back at it with another chapter. We are getting close to the 'main setting' for the first half of this story, so the next chapter is going to be fun to write :). Anyway, only one review response to reply too. **_

**_Xzbro, glad you are enjoying the story. Like I said earlier, things will be revealed as the story progresses. But yes, I too enjoy poking fun at TomStar. _**

* * *

As Star carefully fixed up her tent, she felt her heart hammer like a drum. _He came back… _Her mind kept saying this on loop, Marco. _Her _Marco came back to her. But she wasn't a fool, she could tell by his cold brown eyes he suffered. She took off her blood-stained gloves, narrowing her blue eyes at scarred pale hands. Thankful her classmates were further away from her tent, she let the air touch her hands, the sensation largely strange to her.

Looking up at the sky, closing her blue eyes, she just let the cool Mewni winds wash over her. A content smile graced Star's lips, genuine joy overtaking her senses. Though she could sense his presence nearby, Star was thankful Toffee didn't speak up, just standing still a few feet across from her with his hands clasped behind his back. The two simply stood in silence, Star hoping her royal aid enjoyed the sensation of Mewni winds too. _Not like he comes out much anyway. _She figured, opening her eyes and fixing on a new pair of white gloves.

"To think, bandits would attack us right after your _friend_ returned to Mewni. Awfully convent…" Toffee started, his voice collected but Star could tell his underlying anger seeping through. Hand on her hip, she nodded in agreement. _Plans are already in motion to sperate us again… _Star thought bitterly, rubbing her chin. _The bandit leader did mention the Neverzone… _The location was both a mystery and an infamous location of Mewni, confounding Star to no end.

Sighing at Toffee's comment, she simply looked to the now sunny skyline. "You think Mother will approve of Marco being at the academy? It would be foolish to assume she would let him back in my life so easily." Toffee only clicked his tongue, folding his grey arms together. Star saw his tail lightly slap the ground, smirking at his slight irritation.

"I doubt it but considering the man's skill with his blade, perhaps he could be of use. For more than your obvious interest, of course." Toffee replied, earning the rare girlish-pout from Star. "Forgive me, but a blind man could tell you value him greatly. You should conceal that if you want to keep him at arm's length I hope."

"I… I know," Star answered, her voice quiet. "Mother letting Meteora roam the academy should be an indication of her plans." Star started, waving her hand. Toffee stood still, awaiting Star's next words. "She wants all of Mewni in one place… For what, we still don't know."

"We should consider our options sooner than later then, milady." Toffee suggested, with Star nodding in agreement. Looking at her gloved hands, Star sighed as she fixed them and finished packing her tent. Toffee assisted and using his Septarian strength, he carried her heavy pack of supplies as they met up with the rest of their class.

Climbing down a nearby tree, Star smirked at the sight of a mess of bushy green hair and a pair of thick glasses greeting her. "Hey Star! I just finished gathering berries for the road." She fixed her hunting gear, composed of a modified version of their uniform. Combat shorts and armored shirt matched the seethed blade at her hip. "Jackie told me about a new friend… Is that true?"

Star nodded, earning an excited smile from the girl. "I'm sure he would love to spar with you Kelly, though we have to head back 'home' first." Kelly just had a dangerous glint in her eyes, causing Star to shake her head in amusement.

Walking toward the nearby campfire, Star sat beside the eldest member of her class. Her long blond hair nearly matched hers, but instead of purple and white strikes, it was a long blue teal one. "I'll put out the fire soon, still making some eggs for myself." She held out her frying pan, giving it a few shoves forward. "I would be ready by now if it wasn't for _someone _hogging all the food."

"Like, come on Jackie," The youngest of the class strutted… Or rather floated ahead, using her unicorn horn to float her humanoid body around as if she was flying. "I need to be fueled for meeting some hunks." Star didn't know whenever to laugh or sigh at the Cloud Islands Princess, Lilac 'Pony Head'. _I know Toffee can't stand her. _She had an amused look as Toffee tried his damnedest not to send the princess flying with dark magic.

Star would have commented but she was beaten to the punch a mess of freckles and orange hair marching around the campsite. "We seriously listening to the useless mage? She can't even cast a basic fire spell." The girl threw down her pack, narrowing her green eyes at Lilac.

"Higgs, we will be leaving soon. It's fine… Well, I can scold her later if that helps," Star gave a weak smile, with the orange-haired girl relenting. Star couldn't help but admire how determined the girl was in trying to be a Mewni Great Knight, mark or otherwise. _She might like Marco. _Star figured, sensing she could learn much from her best friend. Seeing the entire Butterfly House gathered, Star coughed and got everyone's attention. "We leave to meet up with the Lucitor and Golden Moth house in fifteen minutes, got it?" Everyone nodded, though Lilac simply grumbled Mewman curses under her breath. "Toffee, can you keep watch? I am going…"

"Understood, milady," He bowed, blinking for a moment before giving him a thankful smile.

* * *

Marco stood in front of his house, letting out a tired sigh. To say emotions failed him would be an understatement, mind more clouded than he would like. _Am I seriously going to charge into danger again? _Marco thought darkly, as he walked around his home. This 'academy' place sounded like more trouble than anything else. _You just don't have the royals of three major landmarks in one place. _

He was no fool if his years in the Neverzone taught him anything. Simply rubbing his scar-covered arms, he was thankful for the long-sleeve vest he had on at the moment. Hearing faint roars, Marco kelt down and whistled. A dragon, one Marco knew so well, slowly drove toward him with her wheeled claws. "Hey Nachos… We are going to be moving." The dragon simply started sniffing Marco with her snouts, her eyes turning into slits. "Don't worry girl, those sents are friendlies." Marco held up his hands as if proving something. Smelling Marco's right hand, Nachos relented and licked his face.

Scratching her scally chin, Marco smiled warmly at his trusty companion. Memories of meeting the sweetheart played in his mind. _One of the few good things from that hell. _Marco gently put a saddle on Nachos, in addition to her armor crafted from the strongest Neverzonan beasts. Petting her horns gently, Marco walked back into his house and dug through his supplies.

Various potions and tonics? _Check. _Marco gently put the items in his large pack, thankful for its bottomless storage. Armored plates and bandages? _Double-check. _Looking around his home, he rubbed his chin. _Where is that… _

"You mean your red cape?" Marco turned sharply to the voice, hand on his blade's hit. The moment they landed on Star, his brown eyes softened, sighing in relief. "Surprised it still fits you considering how…" Star rubbed her neck, eyes sheepishly looking at her booted feet. Marco simply smiled, taking the cape from her gloved fingers. "Can't believe you still have this."

"One of the few keepsakes from… The better years of our lives." Marco answered her, putting the cape on and getting the rest of his gear packed up. "Oh, you are free to take anything from here. I don't expect to be coming back anytime soon." Star blinked at his comment, before deciding to sit in his bed, eyes locked at her hands.

Marco paused his packing, hands resting on his knees. "Neverzone… Mother told me about it." Marco turned around, the word 'mother' confusing him to no end. _Is she… _Marco didn't jump to _that _conclusion, sitting beside her to let Star speak. "It was a… Place, the most hardened criminals of Mewni are placed in."

"And that _witch_ trapped me in there," Marco spat out, hand touching his blade. "Thankfully, she won't be showing up anytime soon." Star looked at Marco, blue eyes somewhat lost. "You said 'mother'. Who is she?"

"You will be meeting her soon if you come with me to the academy," Star softly spoke, eyes firmly on the floor. "...Are you sure, about coming with me? You lost… _Everything_ being around me and my sisters."

"And I would lose it all again," Marco replied, earning a downright shocked look from Star. "I would be lying if I said I didn't morn father, Lavabo and the villagers… But in that _hell_, your face and the memories pushed me to keep fighting." Marco clasped his hands, making a sheepish laugh. "Look at me, nearly twenty-something and speaking like a lovesick boy. How pathetic."

He turned to Star, simply watching her cheeks glow a near radiant red. "I-It's fine. I missed you too." She took off her gloves, showing her hands to Marco. "You weren't the only one who lost everything, so I guess we're similar."

"Do you know where Mina is?" Marco had to ask, considering she wasn't with neither Star or Meteroa. Star's face paling answered him though, brown eyes ablaze with rage before sighing in defeat. Star covered her hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"How about, we don't let the spirits distract us," Star stood up, patting her cheeks. "Yeah… They can get loud, huh?" Star laughed through Marco caught how bitter it sounded. "You told Tom and the others about leaving camp?" Marco nodded, fixing his pack on and opening the door for Star. She blinked but seeing him giving her a mock bow earned a playful scowl. "Oh, please don't be like Toffee. Having two of him would be…"

"Fun?" Marco smirked, but Star clicked her tongue in response. Simply laughing to himself, the two left his home. Looking around, Marco nodded to himself before making a loud whistle. A rush of scales came before the two, Nachos eager to drive around. "Nachos, this is Star. Star, this is my girl." Marco rubbed Nacho's chin like a hellhound. "Isn't that right, sweetie?" Nachos made a soft purr before driving toward Star. She sniffed her head, slowly relaxing her nerves and tilting it toward Star.

Star scratched Nacho's chin, the dragon cycle purring louder. Her gloved hand gently brushing over the dragon's scales, she simply frowned. "You… You suffered like Marco." She noticed the clear lack of wings, scarred patches in their place. "She's a great steed." Marco nodded at Star's comment, walking toward her. Star yelped as Marco put her in his arms. "W-What are you doing?!"

Marco gently placed her on the state, earning a fierce blush on Star's face. "Getting you ready. You've ridden in a Warnicorn or Pegasus before I'm guessing." Star looked at Marco, blinking owlishly before a knowing grin wormed on her face. Marco jumped on the saddle and held on. "Go nuts, but don't go _too _fast, we have to…" Marco couldn't finish as Star made Nachos drive at lightning speeds.

Mewni never expected to hear the Ashen Demon scream in fear, yet it did.

* * *

After regrouping with the others, Marco stood guard riding Nachos a few paces ahead of the rather large crowd. _Nearly sixteen… _Marco counted the students, counting the house leaders as well. The forests near Remire were quiet, though he counted that due to the bandits falling to his and his ally's hands.

His ear was in tune with the three groups chatting together, the corner of his lips smiling. Seeing Star and Meteora friendly with others, though the later harsh compared to her more outgoing sibling, made his heart swell. _If only Mina was still with us. _He frowned, letting that implied knowledge linger in his mind.

"Take it you're the new teacher, huh?" Marco turned to his right, seeing a beanie clad girl with her arms folded. Her uniform matched the others, semi-short skirt with leggings and black blouse, but having the Lucitor Kingdom's colors in places. Her beanie was purple of all things though. "I'm Janna and the one to unlock all your secrets."

"I'm a bit of a locked chest, so that will be tricky," Marco challenged, his tone somewhat amused. Janna simply shrugged her shoulders, though the knowing glint in her eyes made him gulp. "...What do you know already."

"That Star values you, though everyone here can see that," She answered nonchalantly. _That's fine. _Marco figured, but he bit his lip in response. "I also can tell you have some kind of power." She tapped her chin. "It's clearly not a mark, but something similar enough to one."

"And what mark do you have, if I can permit to ask?" Marco asked, earning a smirk from Janna. "Ah… I have to learn for myself. Seems fair…" Marco turned around. "Though you should keep an eye on the Prince. Seems his eye is on someone." He could feel Janna's eyes narrow on his back, trying his best not to smirk in amusement.

"This year is going to be _fun_, Diaz." Janna teased, though Marco swore there was an undercurrent of danger to the comment. Sensing she went back to the group, Marco's eyes lingered on the large Academy in the distance. From what he gathered listening in to everyone behind him, the place was a school. _Yet they are training for combat. _He clicked his tongue, feeling the true reason everyone's here in his mind.

Yet the biggest mystery was one he both wanted to uncover and was afraid to find out. _After all, I don't want to cut down someone without enough proof. _If… If this 'Mother' person was responsible for taking Star and his loved ones away… _No, need to stay collected. _Taking a deep breath, he revved up Nacho's horns as they got closer to the gates ahead.


	4. On The Spot Hire

_**Back again with another chapter, this one being build up to a big battle coming up. Some review responses below. **_

_**Starco4everr - Thank you for your kind words!**_

_**Xzbro - Of course.**_

_**SKYx10 - I'm using a lot of characters, simply because Three Houses has a massive cast and not every Star Vs character fits within that, hence OC's like Pete and Mar being introduced. Also going to be introducing one more to Tom's House but we will see him later ;). But yes, the mysteries are fun to create and I will be addressing things as the story continues. **_

_**viceversa96 - I'm not a kid but I'm not a squid either, so I dunno lol. But I PM'd you about the specifics but if anyone is here from my past works, I do intend on actually finishing this project. I said that for my other ones but I spent nearly 100 hours with 3H and ideas continue rattling in my head for future chapters not even planned yet. It's really about motivation and having a healthy workflow for writing. Hope those here from my past work can understand that but if you cannot, I understand that too. **_

* * *

Sitting in an office for god knows how many hours would usually make someone tired or even bitter, but sitting in her office, the current head of the academy Moon Butterfly had a warm smile on her face as she saw the latest paperwork given to her. Literal piles of forms related to funds for the different sectors of the academy and nobility-related matters mixed together, but Moon didn't deter, she kept her positive outlook.

Taking a look around her office, she was pleased with how organized it was. Books lining the shelves in perfect order by date and author, dust literally nowhere to be seen and portraits carefully placed in perfect position. Her eyes lingered to a picture on her desk, her blue gloved hands picking up the frame. It was a picture taken with those new mirror devices the Cloud Islands recently invented, showing herself and her loving husband River Johanson. In the center, was Star Butterfly, her own daughter. Her face didn't smile like her parents. It was a firm thin line, betraying the happiness Moon and River felt.

So Moon was surprised seeing her daughter present to her genuine happiness recently. _It's not every day I see my daughter with a smile on her face. _Moon thought, her lips quirking smirk seeing her daughter oddly happy. Having just returned to the academy with her class and the other two houses, her expression was nothing but warm. _And I know why… _Her smile faltered for a moment before it went right back on her face.

Putting aside a document, she simply leaned on her open hand, rubbing her chin in thought. _Marco Diaz… _She _did _get some information on him thanks to her trusty assistant Manfred, but even that didn't satisfy her. As the current ruler of Mewni's Butterfly Empire, Moon took pride in knowing _everything. _But the only bits of information she could gather from the document was Marco was a mercenary, is known as the 'Ashen Demon' across Mewni, and the tales of what the 'demon' did speak for themselves.

Clasping her hands together, she frowned. Truthfully, she didn't know what to do with the man being in _her _academy. _Wish Star would tell me more… _Her daughter refused to say more than 'he seemed familiar to me and is nice' bothered her to no end. _More so when I know she can read the man like an open book. _Then again, Moon thought she should be thankful her daughter is friendly with her at all.

Memories of times long gone played in her mind, causing her two diamond marks to glow a faint blue. Noticing her hands were glowing blue, Moon took a deep breath and drummed her desk using her fingers. It's only been a day since they lost a professor and the professor _did _teach the Butterfly House…

_Mmm… _Moon smiled, hands clasped together as an idea formed in her head. "Manfred." She beckoned, her companion rushing to her side within moments. The semi-tall man bowed to the Empress, his eyes showing nothing but respect. "I would like you to summon Marco Diaz to my office if you would kindly do so."

"Right away, Lady Moon." The man bowed once more as he rushed out of the room. Moon simply resumed doing her paperwork, though she mindfully put her documents regarding Marco away.

* * *

Marco slowly walked to the Offices of the Academy, having been rudely woken up by a small man with a scowl on his face. _Should be expected. _Marco figured, hands fixing on the uniform he was given upon arriving at this academy. Replacing his black tunic and pants, was pants and a long sleeve shirt equally as black, though having white stripes tracing down places. It even had a tie of all things, something Marco tugged at as he walked.

He did appreciate the fact he was allowed to have _one _custom thing on his uniform, not unlike the other students. Feeling the lightweight of his red hooded cape draping his back, Marco smiled at its presence. _I never went anywhere without this. _Marco couldn't remember a moment in that _hell _he didn't have his cape somewhere on his person.

Eyes looking around once his thoughts silenced, he spotted various students by the courtyards hanging out with one another. Seeing the different patches on their uniforms made him smile, glad _some _of his doubts about this place were proven wrong. Houses did mingle with one another, noticing Jackie of the Butterfly House speak with Ludo of the Alliance House about healing magic for example.

_Just hope the House Leaders follow their peer's example. _He knew Star and Meteora would speak with one another. _Their sisters for crying out loud. _He snickered at how they bickered back then. But Prince Thomas felt like an outcast during the limited interactions with the three of them. _Then again, I just came back out of nowhere. _Marco folded his arms, hoping everyone simply got along.

He looked up, seeing the massive building of the Offices before him. It looked to be made of carefully put-together clay bricks, not unlike the rest of the Academy. Seeing three flags proudly hanging from its entrance made him smile. Walking through the doorway, he took notice of the various staff roaming around. He rose an eyebrow at the lack of Marked staff, the 'monsters', as others mentioned when he walked around upon arriving here. Everyone was a normal Mewman, causing Marco to narrow his eyes at the main office ahead. _So that's where this 'Mother' figure is. _

Or rather 'Moon', as Manfred called her by. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Marco walked through the open door and bowed to the Empress. "You called for me?" Marco asked as he bowed. Moon showed a peaceful smile, her gloved hand inviting him to sit down in the nearby seat. She simply leaned forward, hands clasped together and that smile firmly on her lips. Her odd royal attire didn't go unnoticed by Marco, wearing clothes resembling a Preist rather than a Queen or Ruler.

"Before I discuss my reason for inviting you here, I must thank you for helping my students," She placed a hand over her chest, eyes closing in relief. "I would have never thought a professor would willingly abandoning their own children. It was a grave mistake on my part, should have looked into the professor's credentials further."

"The important thing is that everything turned out okay, but I question why you would send children into battle in the first place," Marco started, hand waving around as he spoke. "Then again, I know how critical it is to have the proper battle experience, so I suppose it makes sense."

Moon narrowed her eyes, Marco not flinching at how blue they were. "...Yes, you are correct. But I am fascinated at something." Marco nodded, encouraging Moon to continue speaking. "My daughter apparently knows you, but she never mentioned your name to me prior. Care to explain?"

_Should I bite the arrow? _Marco asked himself, seeing as Moon opened this can of worms. "Perhaps she heard of my work as the 'Ashen Demon'. I _did _have work in the nearby lands within the Empire the past two years." Marco cooly answered.

"Mmm…" Moon nodded, saying nothing else. A few moments of silence, she clasped her hands once more. "I do have a position for you, considering how you still are in my academy." Marco folded his arms. "We are lacking a professor for the Butterfly House and since it seems my daughter has taken a liking to you, it would be most fitting, don't you think?"

"I am honored, but you _do _realize I'm not a professor, correct?" Marco questioned, leaning forward. "I am skilled in combat arts, various weapon types and even understand the bearest magics, but I never taught before." _That's not true. _Marco recalled fond memories of teaching the children in the Neverzone what he knew. _But not bringing that up. _

"But I implore you to consider this offer, as you do desire something here, do you not?" Moon's damned smile grew a few inches, causing Marco's skin to crawl. _Ugh… _He couldn't say no to her offer it if meant staying close to Star and Meteora. _But what's her game? _He couldn't pin-point anything from this clearly one-sided conversation, so he simply matched her smile and got up.

"In that case, I would be honored, though what you feel I desire in your academy is beyond my understanding. I'm just a simple mercenary, but if you feel as if I could offer your students valued knowledge, who am I to refuse?" Marco answered earning a pleased, though strained, smile from Moon. "What is your first task, as I assume you have one in mind considering you sprung this request onto me."

Moon's eyes narrowed, almost playfully, at Marco's comment. "You are very perceptive, aren't you?" She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Originally, we were going to have the first mock battle between the three houses, to show everyone's progression this semester. But, since we lost a professor, I was going to postpone this until we found another."

"And I'm assuming you want me to get the Butterfly's ready for this battle?" Marco asked, folding his arms. Moon nodded, causing him to sit back down. "How long do I have to prepare? I need to come up with a proper strategy and lesson plan after all."

"Three days from today," Moon replied, her smile warm and earnest. Marco blinked, fighting the urge to _not _twitch his left eye. _How the hell am I supposed… _He bit his tongue. _Ah, my first test here. Fine. _"Seeing the fire in those eyes of yours, I'm assuming you are accepting of my terms." Marco nodded and got back up. He bowed to Moon as he left her office. _This is going to be really FUN, isn't it?_

* * *

Marco went to the Dining Hall, packed with staff and students, to get some food as he pondered his next course of action. He knew so little of the Butterfly House, let alone starting his teachings to them. Even with Star giving him complete support, they had a rough battle just days ahead. Harshly munching at his cold toast, he rubbed his head, trying to figure out a battle plan.

"The teaching already stressful, huh?" Marco turned to his right, seeing a large frog-man sitting next to him. His plate was a mixture of toast, a spread of corn and dead flies. "I'm Buff Frog, teacher for Alliance. Stressed about the battle." Marco nodded, munching his toast. "Meteora is oddly excited about hurting friends, though little bird boy scared of shadow."

Marco patted Buff Frog's back, giving an earnest smile. "At least you know your students, I didn't even _teach _a single class yet. I'm Marco, by the way." Marco held out his hand, which Buff Frog shook. "Any pointers you could give me?"

Before Buff Frog could answer, he heard a scoff from across him. A young woman, looking like the spitting image of a valkyrie if she cut most of her hair off leaned forward, having a deathly grin. "Listening to the frog isn't going to help. My class will crush the two of yours." She fixed her plate, which housed meat and oddly enough a single cookie. "Solaria Thunderbrand, let that name sit in."

"...Marco Diaz." Marco offed his hand carefully, which Solaria shook with unexpected force. "Got a good grip there. Swordmaster?" Marco asked, earning a booming laugh out of Solaria. "I guess I'm considered an Assasin class, though I am very skillful with my blade." Marco turned to Buff Frog. "Brawler?"

"Yes, Buff Frog is skilled with brawling," He puffed out his chest proudly, earning an eye roll from Solaria. "My little Katrina takes after father." Buff Frog wiped a single tear from his large eyes. _So he's teaching the same class his kid's in? _Marco rubbed his chin before a dark thought crossed his mind. _No, it can't be for that reason. _Everyone is equal in the academy after all.

"The Prince is skillful with the blade, but that anger of his is going to be a downfall," Solaria commented, Marco nodding in agreement. "Take it you had experience with that? Heard you were a mercenary."

"Emotions are important off and on the battlefield, but you are correct. Letting one emotion cloud your mind can lead to poor planning and reaction time," Marco made a dark laugh, causing his coworkers to raise their eyebrows. "Oh, nothing, just thinking back to old times."

"Say…" Solaria started, her fork stabbed into a piece of meat. "You seem pretty young." She bit into her food. "Buff Frog is a full-on father and I'm bordering 30, though if you say that to the students I will have your head on my fireplace."

Marco laughed at the comment, taking another bite of his toast. "Secret safe with me," He made a mock bow, earning amused laughter from Buff Frog. "I'm just about to turn 20 on the next Mewni Moon."

"Don't let the students know that," Solaria teased through Buff Frog coughed, earning an amused smirk from Solaira. "I know you're looking for a new wife, so don't act all innocent yourself."

"Maybe after semester, I return home and find a mate." Buff Frog answered casually having some of his food. "What about you, Marco?" Marco nearly coughed on his toast, harshly slamming his chest to lodge out a piece of food.

"N-No, I'm not interested in any of that. Just want to focus on being a good teacher," Marco took a large sip of water, hoping his new coworkers would drop this. Seeing their amused faces, he frowned. "I'm serious, though maybe we could divulge how… Say, Katrina is watching you from a few tables afar Buff Frog and how one of the Lucitors is eying you intently Solaria." The two teachers blinked, before turning around and Marco's comments being proven right. Turning back to Marco, they blinked at him owlishly. He smugly sipped his water as his peers quietly went back to eating with flushed faces.

* * *

To say trailing this 'Marco' was stressful was an understatement to Toffee, his usual methods simply not working. Priding himself on being skilled with the art of stealth, not unlike his ancestors, he used this skill for Lady Star's benefit more times than he could count. But Marco often turned around, had a hand on that blade of his or simply paused his step every few moments.

So to say he found the elusive new professor for his house firmly passed out cold at a desk simply surprised him. A casual look around his classroom and Toffee could easily notice a lot of changes. Various posters were strung up neatly, desks had books and quills ready to be used and even the desk the professor was passed out over was organized. _Seems he intends on teaching us with his all. _

Then again, Toffee wasn't too surprised. Lady Star always spoke highly of Marco whenever the topic was brought up, so being proven right on that front both amused and irritated the Septarian. _I need to learn more. _If Lady Star was going to achieve her dreams, then this man she clearly was infatuated with must meet _his _requirements. _Or at least not die on us. _Toffee chuckled darkly, folding his arms while he stood a food away from Marco.

"...I'm tired." Toffee blinked, hearing Marco's exhausted voice. "I… I had only two hours of sleep, preparing today's lesson." Marco sat upright, rubbing his tired forehead. "If you are going to scold me on not being 'good enough' to be Star's professor, then keep that to yourself, please."

"Read me like a book… Impressive." Toffee smirked, though it turned into a thin line moments later. "Are you aware of a new import to Mewni?" The lizard asked, with Marco shrugging his shoulders. "If you prove yourself during the mock battle, I would perhaps be willing to share my coffee supply with you."

"...Sounds good." Marco sighed, standing up and stretching his back. "Why Moon thought it was smart for me to teach _and _get you guys ready for the mock battle in three days, I'll never understand." Toffee blinked, surprised at how casually Marco was speaking to him.

Not wanting to be in the professor's poor graces, Toffee humored Marco by laughing at his comment. "Yes, I find Moon to be… Odd to say the least."

"And I want answers from her." Toffee saw Marco clench his fist, before releasing his grip. "Ugh… Hope everyone will listen to me today." Toffee stood still for a few moments before clicking his tongue. _Why not humor him? _He walked to a nearby seat, clawed hands clasped together. "Class isn't starting for another three hours…"

"I want to see your teaching in action, Professor." Toffee asked with an even voice. Marco blinked before a tired smile graced his face. Standing by his desk, Marco sorted out his papers and started going over his lesson. Unknowing to Marco but very aware to Toffee, was Star peeking her head through the doorway, having a pleased smile on her lips.


	5. Welcome to Class

_**Back with another chapter! It's great seeing more people look at this, so thank you for giving this project a chance. Now, on to review responses. **_

_**Starco4everr - Thank you :).**_

_**TheSnowflake18 - Glad you are enjoying it! Feel free to send me PM's or write your questions in reviews about the AU. It's a blend of Fire Emblem: Three Houses and Star Vs, but I will ensure this stands alone as it's own project. Just couldn't help myself after spending 100 hours and more on the game to write something on it. **_

_**Xzbro - You think 'Oh boi' but it's not that. The whole age thing and the teacher/student dynamic is going to be interesting to explore. **_

_**Bedrock Armor - The thing with your comment, is that canon Meteora is interesting but they didn't do enough with her (like a lot of the cooler/interesting concepts in Star Vs). So her being Star's sister in this AU is for a good reason; fleshing her out and giving her a lot of character depth. And don't be too surprised at Moon being the head of the academy. I will dive into my reasons for it as we continue. **_

_**viceversa96 - Moon gave Marco the position of 'teacher' for a reason. I will just say that much. **_

* * *

Taking a small sip of some hot tea to wake up his senses, Marco's brown eyes looked up at the nearby window, seeing the warm sunlight come down on a small patch of the floor. _Ah, so they should be coming soon. _Marco went back to his desk and got some papers together, sorting out the documents Moon provided for him.

_I know all their names, but little else… _Though he would feel shameful if he didn't know Star well, even in that case, a lot about her currently was unknown to him. _Don't expect her to discuss that today, though. _Tapping his chin, he shrugged the worry off and let his eyes lock on the doorway. Marco had to thank Toffee for lending his ear on lessons, or rather how lessons in the academy usually go. _One would think he's the teacher and I'm the student. _He chuckled at the recent memories of his justified brutal comments on Marco's teaching.

Speaking of the lizard, he and Star were the first ones to enter the classroom, Marco giving them both a thankful smile. Star's face beamed for a moment before it turned into a neutral smile, sitting at the front row next to Toffee. "I would hazard to think our peers would be late for a day such as this, milady."

"I made sure they knew when class started," Star replied, sorting out her quills but blinked at the papers on her desk. Toffee smirked as he carefully started writing on them. "...A paper about who we are? M… Professor, is this really need?"

Marco nodded, folding his arms. "I will explain as everyone joins us, but yes, this is important. Only write down what you want me to know, as this will be a way to gauge what I need to teach you all on." Marco looked at the doorway, eyes narrowing.

A mess of freckles ran through the door, joined with the amused faces of Jackie and Kelly. "I'm sorry for being late!" Marco was going to raise his finger, explaining how everyone was early, but she continued. "I can do push-ups as extra credit and…"

"Higgs, correct?" Marco asked gently, the girl nodding in response. "Just sit down and start work on your assignment." He turned to the other girls. "Same applies to you two, Kelly and Jackie." The girls blinked, looking at one another before going toward the middle rows. Higgs sat not too far from Star and Toffee. Looking at the roster, Marco frowned. "And anyone knows where Lilac is?"

"The star of the show is _here_!" She loudly proclaimed, hovering into the room looking disheveled, to say the least. Unlike the others who wore clean and neatly pressed uniforms, Lilac looked as if she partied all night long. _The troublemaker of the group… _He mused in annoyance, seeing the Marked girl sit down all the way in the back. "Now, like, I'm gonna get my beauty sleep Teach."

"No, you are going to work on your assignment, which I will explain to everyone right now," Marco said sternly, getting everyone's attention. Lilac groaned but a scathing glare from Star pinned the girl still. "I am aware of all your names, but know little about what you _want_ to learn, so simply spend the next five minutes writing down subjects you want me to teach, and we can discuss them." Marco rubbed his neck sheepishly, earning confused looks from the crowd. "We have the mock battle with the other houses in the next three days, so this is very important to go over."

"We won't disappoint you, my teacher," Star assured, quickly getting to work writing. Toffee echoed the Princess, getting his paper finished within two minutes. The other students were equally motivated, even Lilac quickly jotted something down. Letting the five minutes pass, Marco held up his hand to stop his students from working. He slowly walked toward the chalkboard and took out a piece of white chalk.

"Now, who would like to speak first?" He asked gently, a smile firmly on his face. _Surprised Toffee suggested that. _To think the nearly scary lizard would suggest having a smile, but Marco took all his advice to heart. Kelly raised her hand first, her free hand pushing a large set of glasses in place. Marco nodded, encouraging her to speak.

"I want to become a swordmaster, so I can support my family as a mercenary," The girl started, Marco intently listening in. "I don't want my Mark to define me, but I can't just abandon my family." Marco raised an eyebrow at that but Star quickly explained.

"Kelly has the Mark of a Wollet, meaning she turns into a tree to support others with her Mark." Star started, though he picked up her tone bitter explaining this. "And I find it noble you want to use your freedom to help others, knowing what will happen."

"Thank you, Star," Kelly responded, giving the Princess a warm smile. "And don't worry, I'll help you kick butt before turn into some stupid tree." Lilac scoffed, folding her arms and floating around the room. "And don't act all smug, your Mark will turn you into…"

"Like I will believe that nonsense, no stupid Mark defines who _this _party girl is," Lilac said proudly. She looked at Marco and let out a small smile. "I'm, like, a powerful mage and junk. My horn can help me shoot light at peeps." As if to do demonstrate, she shot Marco with her horn. He quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding the attack. "See? Knew you had dem reflexes."

"I will rip that horn off your _head _if you attack the professor again," Toffee hissed, Lilac simply rolling her eyes. "Don't mind her professor, I will take care of her eventually." Marco would have commented on one of his students casually threatening to kill another but Toffee took this moment to speak. "Regarding my skills, I can use powerful dark magic and my Mark prevents proper death to take me."

"Right," Marco started, writing 'Marks' on the chalkboard. "Your's allows you to regenerate lost limbs, though depending on how deep the wound is, it either accelerates the healing process or hinders it." Toffee smile proudly across his large jaw.

"Marks are nothing but trouble…" Star mumbled, but Marco caught it, turning to her. "I mean… They are hard to understand. Mine is the 'Royal Butterfly' Mark, though it changes its appearance depending on the Butterfly." Star sighed, folding her arms. "I lack the ability to use magic, but my strength is not to be tested."

_I know. _He smirked, fondly remembering how often they sparred as kids. Even seeing Star in action, she never missed a step or strike with her blade. "I don't have a Mark but I've learned faint magic myself." Marco held up his hand, focusing on his inner fire. Soon enough, a small flame appeared in his palm. "It's all about how willing you are to channel your magic, as Mewni is famous for it being everywhere." He turned to Jackie, giving an encouraging smile. "Jackie, would you mind going next?"

"Of course," She coughed to compose herself. "I want to help people, but doing so means I must learn healing magic. I can cast Heal and even help people from a distance, though I know more can be learned…" She looked at her hands, clenching them into thick balls. "I… I also want to learn how to ride horseback."

"Come on, you've been learning how to ride them well," Higgs turned to Jackie, giving her a thumbs up. "Us Markless girls have to stick together you know." Jackie smiled at Higgs in thanks. Higgs turned around and excitedly started speaking. "I want to be a great Mewman Knight for the Empire, and I _know _I can." She stood up, hand over her chest. "I'm pretty darn good using a bow, love riding horses and can stab an eye out with my lance."

Marco smiled, seeing a lot of himself in Higgs. _Glad she's in a good learning environment. _No hellhounds in sight, nor pillars of endless flames either. _She will become a knight. _"Good to hear, considering riding Dragoncycles is similar-enough to horseback riding. I might be able to teach you riding lessons." Marco tapped his chin before nodding. "We got a good batch of skill groups here. Alright." He clapped his hands together. "Put your quills down and follow me, I have a training exercise in mind for us today."

"But we just got here Teach…" Lilac groaned, but a stern expression from Marco silenced her. Cursing in Mewman, she hovered out of her seat and followed Marco like the others. Star and Marco walked next to one another, the former looking behind for a moment.

"...Sparring lesson?" She asked, with Marco nodding. "Sorry… Moon is rushing the mock battle. I don't know why she can't wait a few more weeks till you got the teaching thing down more." Marco shrugged his shoulders, but his frown said otherwise.

"This is the hand dealt right now and until I find my answers, expect me to be the best teacher possible." He simply replied through Star's expression didn't seem pleased with that response. Marco patted her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "Who knows, maybe I'll be good at this."

* * *

At the training grounds, Star slowly put on some armor. Her classmates did the same, though Star wondered why Marco is starting today of all times. _Doesn't he want to know us more? _She caught how he wanted to see their _skills_, not _who _they were. She frowned at this logic, but turning to Toffee's pleased expression, she sighed. _Of course, why else would things be this way? _

She really did appreciate Toffee's help. _But he needs to just butt out sometimes. _Though seeing Marco so pleased with himself earlier speaking to her and the other students, did warm her heart. "Everyone, come closer." She looked toward Marco, seeing him standstill with a wooden sword in hand. The entire class circling him, Marco's brown eyes studied the group. "Does everyone have their preferred weapon of attack?"

Higgs fixed the string on her training bow, giving Marco a questioning look. "Yeah, but… We really going to fight one another? I'm more than down for a good tussle but not sure how helpful this will be for the mock battle."

"Yeah," Jackie held out her hand, fixing grip on a wooden magical staff. "I'm a healer, not a fighter." Star fixed her hair in a ponytail, hand firmly on the handle of her wooden sword. _I don't think we are fighting each other. _She pondered, noticing Marco having a pleased smile on his face.

"You aren't fighting each other…" Marco held his blade with one hand, lugging it over his shoulder. "You are all fighting _me_." Everyone blinked, but Toffee, who entered a booming laughing fit. Star groaned at how _evil _it sounded. _He enjoys doing that too much for my liking. _Seeing the scared face of Lailac did make Star smirk though.

"Now this is a fun turn of events…" Toffee cracked his neck, fixing the wooden blade in his hand. "Milady, mind if I land the first strike?" Star shrugged her shoulders, with Toffee dashing toward Marco. He slid back, narrowingly avoiding an overhead strike. He continued his offensive, using careful strikes with his blade, but Marco kept blocking each blow or avoiding it with a careful dodge.

Toffee grit his jaw in frustration, sliding back and charging a Dark Spikes spell in his clawed hands. Shooting the pillars of darkness at Marco, the former mercenary jumped in the air to avoid the attack, using his own fire spell to send Toffee stumbling backward. Jackie ran over to Toffee, using a healing spell to soothe his wounds. _Alright, my turn! _Star charged into Marco and he effortlessly blocked her attack. Using the sword for balance, she jabbed the blade into the ground as she tried a downward kick. Marco's eyes went wide for a second before he jumped from her blow.

Star whistled, getting Higgs, Lilac's and Kelly's attention. Higgs shot a volley of arrows in Marco's direction, supported with blasts of light from Lilac. Marco blocked each blow but using this moment of distraction, Kelly charged into Marco with her elbow before landing a painful blow to his head. He hissed in pain but soon smiled at his students, apparently pleased.

Holding his blade firm, he charged into Kelly, leaping in the air and ready to perform a downward thrust. Kelly rolled out of the way, allowing Higgs to shoot an arrow into Marco's right leg. He flinched at the arrow hitting his flesh, but he stood up as if a fly bit him. Turning to Higgs, he readied his blade before charging into her. Star blocked the blow before he could land however, blades clashing with one another.

They kept attacking one another, grins firm on each other's face. _He still got it. _Star thought proudly, jumping back after a three-hit strike. Looking at her right hand, she clenched it as she thrust it forward. Knowing the attack would fail, she readied her blade with her left hand, but she was shocked as a blue narwhal struck Marco dead in the chest, sending him flying. The creature vanished after impact but she simply blinked in pure awe. _I… I cast a spell? _

Simple fire blasts or healing were one thing, but to tap into the mythical Butterfly Spells? _...I need to learn more. _She composed herself as Marco got up, wiping some blood from his cheek. "Impressive… Work, everyone." He whipped dust off his training tunic, putting his battered wooden sword on the nearby rack. "I think we are ready for another round." He grabbed the wooden ax, along with a wooden shield.

Star grinned as Marco shot her a proud expression. _I won't disappoint. I promise you, Mina. _And the entire Butterfly House spent the next two hours training non-stop, but not a single frown was on anyone's face.

* * *

Sitting by the docks, Marco looked up at the pale Mewni Moons, having a warm smile on his face. He winced at the bruises and cuts his students gave him, but seeing how confident they were in their abilities made him proud. _I always liked teaching… _Marco thought to himself, always loving the smile kids in the Neverzone gave him.

"Ah, you enjoy the quiet moments too." Marco didn't turn around, hearing Moon's voice as she sat down next to him. The woman oddly enough didn't wear the Priest outfit he saw her in earlier, donning a more casual blouse and grey pants. "Heard from Star you had an exhaustive training session."

"I assume broken practice weapons are in my pay-roll, yes?" Moon elbowed Marco, earning a confused smile from him. "But yeah, it went well. I feel more confident in the mock battle, though more training is needed."

"What I like to hear," She patted his back and looked towards the water. "I must ask… How did you help Star learn that spell?" Marco raised an eyebrow, earning a slight scowl from Moon. "Don't be coy with me, the… Narwhal Blast."

"That's what it's called…" Marco rubbed his chin, before shrugging at her question. "I honestly don't know, but magic is fueled by emotion." He clasped his hands together, eyes intently on the sea. "Heard from Solaria that Prince Thomas is so skilled at fire magic because of his rage. So I figure Star training with her friends inspired positive emotion, thus leading to that spell."

"Or… She was around you and your reunion made her heart more willing to learn the Butterfly arts," Moon replied cooly but Marco didn't respond, eyes narrowed at the sea.

"...Like I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. I was simply born in a lone village all my life and followed the footsteps of my father." He looked at Moon, a natural expression on his face. "How could I possibly know the future Empress of the Butterfly Empire under those conditions?"

Moon simply hummed in thought or agreement. Marco couldn't tell. But Moon simply gave him a warm smile all the same. "Keep up the good work. I'm expecting great things from you." Moon got up and walked off, leaving Marco lost in thought.


	6. Battle of the Houses - Round 1

_**Hello! Another chapter has arrived and it has a lot of action. I recommend you find the track 'Fodlin Winds' on YouTube and listen to that as you read the later scenes of this chapter. And not many reviews for the last chapter, but thank you 'Guest' and '**_**_Starco4everr' for your kind words. _**

* * *

Walking toward the dining hall, Star stretched her arms, preparing for the big day. _Finally… _She grabbed a late plate and giving it to the dining staff whom put large slices of toast, some eggs and apple slices on it. Nodding in thanks, she sat down and carefully munched on her food. _Now I can sort our my battle plans alone… _

"Ah, odd seeing you up at this hour," She fought the urge to sigh, seeing Prince Thomas standing across from her table. She eyed a fair amount of bacon and a flaming skull hovering over it on his plate. "Mind if I join you? As house leaders, we should be friendly with one another."

"Fine," Star replied flatly, closing her eyes as some eggs entered her mouth. Tom simply smiled, using his fork to neatly nubble into his food. "...We are equals here, no need to eat fancy like in our castles."

"Have to set an example for our peers, surprise to hear you question that," Tom started, continuing to eat carefully. Star tried hard to fight down a glare, seeing through the mask he was putting on. _I should know. _She harshly ate a piece of her toast, though Tom smirked. "I'm more surprised at the lack of sweets on your plate."

Star's face turned a shade of red, narrowing her eyes. "We are going to fight one another on a field of battle. Why _would _I indulge in sweets this moment?" Tom simply snickered. _This one… _She wondered _what _on Mewni's name made her… _It's alright… Just eat in peace then… Mmm. _An idea came to her, leaning forward and having a knowing smile. Tom raised an eyebrow, putting his fork down. "Say, would you care to discuss battle plans? I would be more than happy to listen."

"How about I ask about how you got Marco to be your professor," Tom cooly answered, throwing Star off track. She blinked owlishly at Tom, but he continued. "I know there is some history with you two. And your mother assigned him to teach _your _house but not mine or even Meteoras?" He took a bite of his bacon, closing his eyes and relishing its taste. "Seems interesting to me." He opened his eyes, seeing Star glare daggers into the prince. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"You are trying to piss me off, that's what," Star said through gritted teeth, covering her face and taking a deep breath. _He's right, it's strange all this is happening. _Hands off her face, she put on a mask of confidence, giving Tom a plastic smile. One he scowled at for a split second before a masked smile of his own appeared. "Regardless, I do look forward to crushing you in our battle today."

"And what about me?" Star and Tom turned to their right, seeing Meteora with one hand on her hip and another holding a plate filled with a mixture of food. She sat down next to Star and harshly nawed into some meat. "I think my house has a pretty damn good plan. Then again, I don't have Marco on my team, so who knows how this will turn out." She leaned her elbows on the table, giving Tom a knowing smile. "You know she's not going to fall for your tricks, _again_, Tom."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Tom replied casually, picking up a piece of bacon. "We had a lovely history together. Though I _wonder _about..." Star felt compelled to use her newly learned magic but Meteora harshly kicked him from under the table. "...T-The battle isn't for another hour…"

"Don't mess with my sister, you fool." Meteora gave Star a small smile, fangs showing. "I'm not going to hold any punches. Get ready to get your ass kicked sis." Star elbowed Meteora, a warm expression on her face.

"You know it," She turned to Tom, having a soft expression. "Tom… You don't hold back either. We need to show our peers and this academy our best." She waved around a piece of toast as she spoke. "I don't envy your position right now."

Tom sighed, letting his mask fall and leaning on the table. "Being King of Lucitor Kingdom is… I hope dad is watching me." He closed his eyes, Star noticing his free hand clenched into a thick ball. "That _fool _dying is…" Shaking his head, Tom opened his eyes and got up. "See you both on the battlefield, I promise to not disappoint." He winked at Star before walking off.

Meteora shivered at Tom's action, but Star just rubbed her temples. _One day he will get the message. _Turning to Meteora, she folded her arms and smiled at her sister. "You think my Mom will be watching the battle? She usually watches the house leaders if what others told me is correct."

Meteroa sighed, looking at her clawed hands. "Yeah, but I could care less," She started, purple eyes cloudy in thought. "You… Be careful, okay?" Star nodded, her own eyes lost themselves. Meteora got up and looked at her plate. "...Do you want to finish this? Lost my appetite."

Star took the tray and smiled. "He gets me nauseous too sometimes." The girls laughed for a moment before sharing their farewells. Star looked at the rather large plate and took the lone piece of cake on it. Looking around for onlookers, Star nibbled into it and moaned in content. _I'm ready for today now._

* * *

The warm sunlight bathed the outskirts of the academy, with three small groups slowly walking toward the center of a rather large battleground. Marco took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the incoming mock battle, though one look at his armored-ready students made him smile proudly. _After all that training, they look like seasoned warriors. _Part of him felt somber at that thought but he shook his head to chase off morbid thoughts.

Brown eyes landing on Star, he saw her kick her feet in place in excitement. Marco had to fight down a smile from coming to his face, memories from their youth threatening to play in his mind. Turning to the other house a few feet across from him, he rubbed his chin in thought. Meteora stuck to the bushes, with her allies either circling the green fortress or standing behind her. Thomas however, stood beside Soloira and Pete, with the rest of his house somewhat scattered around the battlefield.

Walking up to Star, Marco gestured his hands to get the rest of his house gathered. "Alright, so it seems Meteora's house is the most prepared, considering they are taking advantage of the battlefield." Marco's eyes shifted in Tom's direction, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Yet Prince Thomas is trying to use brute force. As usual, to confront us," Star stated, folding her arms in annoyance. "How foolish…" She spat out, clearly annoyed with the Prince. Toffee just crackled in amusement, rubbing his large jaw. "How easy do you assume this will be?" Star asked her aid, with Toffee folding his arms and grinned in response.

"I wager we will face some challenges facing our peers one-on-one, but the battle overall? It shouldn't be much of a problem," He turned to Marco, his gaze somewhat more critical. "I assume you have a plan of action for us, Professor?"

Marco nodded, his face stoic. "We split our forces to take them on _both _at once," He started, earning some shocked expressions from Star and Toffee. "They won't see it coming, as our numbers mirror just _one _of their entire houses. Besides, between your skills and training we did recently this shouldn't be too difficult." He slammed his fist into an open palm. "The Prince's house has a lot of magic users apparently, so we need to counteract them with our heavy hitters."

He placed a hand on Star's shoulder, giving a knowing smile. "I won't let you down, my teacher," She said proudly, turning to Kelly and Jackie. The two looked at one another before nodding. "You both come with us, Kelly covering my rear and Jackie being ready to heal."

Marco gave a pleased look at their plan, before turning to Toffee. "Now, you lead the small assault on Meteora, with your strong magic being a great counter to her more frontal-assault approach to combat." He turned to Higgs, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You will be the main support for Toffee's group, alright?"

"I will rain down my arrows like a champ," She puffed out her chest and smiled proudly. "You better cover me Lilac." The Marked Princess rolled her eyes and gave a tired nod. "...So you _don't _want to crush our foes? What kind of warrior are you…"

"I'm, like, a party girl. Not some stupid knight like you," Marco gave her a stern frown, causing Lilac to pout. "Fine! I'll help and junk."

"I hazard to guess why you placed _her _with supporting me, but I won't question your methods Professor," Toffee sighed, fixing his gloved hands. "Now, just keep Lady Star safe and I will be content with this battle plan."

Marco nodded and stood ahead of the Butterfly House, eyes firm on Buff Frog and Soloria in the distance. A loud trumpet was echoed across the field, with Moon standing above the battlefield thanks to a nearby cliff. "Everyone, thank you for your hard work thus far. Today marks the first of many annual battles between the three houses. I am looking forward to seeing how our talented professors are teaching Mewni's future." She held out her palm, shooting a ball of blue light into the sky. The moment it exploded in a burst of white light, she shouted 'Begin!' and thus the three opposing houses went into action.

* * *

Marco felt the grip on his bade tighten as he charged directly into Solaria, which she blocked effortlessly with her own blade. He noticed how it glowed an ethereal red before backing off and letting Star join in for a counterattack. Soloria blinked before her face grinned and made a horizontal strike. Star cartwheeled back and held out her palm, focusing on her inner magic. _You got this… _Marco hoped she would use that odd spell. But she grunted, body seemingly tired. Marco grit his teeth as he slid in front of her, blocking Soloria's incoming strike.

"Don't worry, I got em!" Kelly shouted, leaping into the air and making a downward thrust, creating enough room between Solaria and Marco. He smiled proudly at her before gesturing to her left. Kelly's eyes locked on Pete's, the two glaring at one another. Pete made a weak chuckle, but Kelly ignored that as her blade lunged into him. Pete simply slid to his right, his boney hand charging some blue flames.

"Bad move pal," He commented, shooting a rather large blue flame in Kelly's direction. Kelly slashed the fire in half, partially avoiding getting hit, but Marco noticed burn marks on the girl's armor. Even her hair had some odd blue embers emitting from it. Seemingly reading his mind, Jackie dashed to Kelly's aid and using a healing spell, patched up whatever damage was dealt. Looking toward Pete, Jackie's lips quirked into a smile. "Think you can take me on? Let's go." His right eye turned into a blue ember as he charged up another fire spell.

Jackie mirrored him, though odd icey vapors emitted from her hand. She pushed her hands together, shooting a surge of ice in Pete's direction. He looked surprised and tried avoiding the blast, but once he landed on the ground, the ice coated his right leg. Having a hard time standing upright, Pete just laid on his back, holding a thumbs up. "Y-You are just giving up?! What if this was a real battle man!" Tom shouted at him.

"It's a mock battle bud, no need to be so down. Besides, you got your bro helping ya." Pete closed his eyes and rested as if a battle wasn't continuing around him. _...Don't know if I should respect that or be annoyed. _Marco questioned, but taking another blow from Soloria he gritted his teeth.

"Star, you take on Tom. I got things covered here." Star nodded and dashed ahead, her purple blade clashing with Tom's. Solaria's eyes noticed the other Butterflies were busy dealing with Meteora's house, having an amused glint to them. "Didn't see that coming, huh?" Marco replied to her silent comment.

She slid back, fixing her hold on the blade. "Splitting up your resources to take on _both _houses, now that's a bold move if I saw one." She moved to her right, a rush of red tackling into Marco. He pinned himself in place, but even with his blade, that did little to counter the surprise blow. Taking a large swig of his vitality potion, his attacker revealed himself. He mirrored Tom in everything but height and eye color, being slightly taller than him and having blue eyes instead of red ones. "Dante, have fun."

"Gladly," Dante smirked, his three eyes charging into Marco. He blocked each of his blows, downright impressed at the speed of his strikes. Marco felt sweat trickle down his back, a familiar rush coming over him. _Time to go all out. _Marco made a sweeping swing of his blade, Dante blocking it with ease. "Hmm… Good strike."

Marco didn't reply, leaping into the air for an aerial strike, which Dante blocked. And they kept at this for a solid three minutes, the two swordsmen never letting up their pleasing grins. Solaria watched in awe before joining in to help Dante. Marco continued his offensive, trying hard not to fully enjoy this.

* * *

Star rolled away from an incoming fire attack, Tom using a mixture of his reaper and fire magic to attack. Blue eyes clashed with red as she and Tom continued meeting each other's blade. The Prince refused to relent, his near dance-like footwork and flurry of strikes causing a surprising challenge to Star. _He really improved. _She complemented inwardly, grip on her Butterfly Blade tight.

Closing her eyes, she leaped into the air and crashed down on Tom's blade, though his eyes went wide at what she used to attack him. Her blade simply morphed into a purple ax, nearly cutting his blade in half. He slid back as she continued her offensive, landing heavy strikes that he continually dodged.

"And they say I'm one full of surprises," Star turned around on a dime, turning her blade into a shield to block an incoming lightning strike. Her eyes lingered on Janna, the most powerful mage of the group apparently. "Your plan is pretty solid, I'll admit, but it still sucks." She pushed her hands forward, another surge of lighting escaping them.

Jackie rolled into the attack, shocking Star and Janna. Opening her eyes, Jackie narrowed them and pushed her hands forward. Ice escaped them and nearly overtook Janna, but she used a careful fire spell to launch herself in the air. Hissing in pain, Jackie looked at her scorched arms and tried healing them. Star looked to Kelly, who nodded at her silent request. Kelly went after Janna, keeping her busy as Star kelt beside Jackie.

"My magic isn't very good but…" She used her free hand to focus on warm light, hoping to cast a heal spell. Her other hand kept her Sword-Shield active, blocking a surge of flames coming from Tom's direction. To her surprise, Jackie's wounds looked better, though the soot marks still stained them. "Huh… Guess I am okay at this."

"Thanks, girl," Jackie smiled, turning to Janna and using her magic to support Kelly. Star flicked her shield, turning it back into a proper blade. She smirked at Tom, charging into him and shooting a Narwhal at him. The Prince simply grabbed the spell outright and threw it back at Star. Her eyes went wide as her own spell collided into her, falling to the ground and groaning in pain. _Damn it… _She jabbed her sword into the ground, refusing to relent. Tom used his magic to charge in her direction, the flames emitting hellish embers.

Near inches from Star, she felt the world pause around her as the scene shifted to that of her childhood. Instead of seeing Tom, she saw that damned Hekapoo, her smile pleased sending Marco into the Neverzone. Her entire home ravaged by flames… Her sisters separated… "NO!" She screamed in Tom's face, throwing her sword aside and using her bare hands to pumble him into the ground. A dark smile graced Star's face as Tom struggled to block her blows. She nearly broke his nose if it wasn't for a powerful burst of flames overtaking her. The two royals laid on the ground, completely out cold. Before Star closed her eyes, she simply saw Tom's mortified face, looking as if he saw a ghost.

* * *

Toffee smirked as only Meteora and Buff Frog remained. _This was child's play. _Ludo didn't put up any fight at all, shaking like a leaf the second Toffee stood before him. He would admit though, Denis was a fair challenge to take down. _He's a very skilled archer. _More training and he would be a legendary one Toffee figured.

Seeing Lilac actually be _useful _downright shocked Toffee. _And nothing usually does. _He admitted, fixing his gloves as he slowly walked toward Meteora and Buff Frog. "Seems like your allies all fell. Would you care to give up now? I would prefer beating you fair and square but both options work for me." Toffee stated casually, but Meteora scoffed, cracking her knuckles.

"I never back down from a fight," Meteroa ran on all fours, slashing at Toffee like a feral lion. Toffee jumped back, using his tail to support his landing. His right hand summoned a surge of darkness, the ball of condensed magic colliding into Meteora. She just shrugged it off like nothing, however, continuing her assault. Supporting Toffee's attack, a volley of arrows rained down on Meteora thanks to Higgs, but she effortlessly slashed through them all.

"Lizard no hurt student," Buff Frog grabbed Toffee in a crushing grip, slamming him into the ground. Before Toffee could catch his breath, a surprise attacker sucker-punched him in the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree. "Very good Katrina, let father finish the battle."

_Solid teamwork… _Wiping some blood off his jaw, he picked himself up and looked into the sky. Nodding in her direction, Liliac shot a few blasts of light at the ground, sending Buff Frog and Katrina on the defensive. _Now. _Toffee held out both his hands, using his powerful Dark Spikes spell. The pillars of darkness struck the two head-on, causing the two Marked beings to fall onto the ground. He looked to Meteora, but he held up his hand, walking over to her allies. Checking their pulses, he nodded. Meteora confused, Toffee coughed. "I needed to make sure my spell didn't do too much damage." He readied himself for battle once more. "Let's continue."

Meteora blinked before she gave a pleased grin to Toffee. The two used a mixture of frontal attacks with their claws and in Toffee's case, curved blade, and various magic spells. The forest was soon scorched with darkness, green flames and light. The two huffed from exhaustion, but Toffee did his best to keep a brave face. Meteora and Toffee looked at one another before they once more clashed into powerful magic strikes. Meteora used a darkness-infused punch, odd green magic coating her fist. Slamming directly into Toffee's chest, it nearly made the lizard faint but he used one last magic attack. A rather large fireball scorched her furred body, making her fall to the ground. Limping over to Meteora and checking her vitals, she seemed okay as well.

"We've won the battle on our end, let's regroup with the others," Toffee said, his body beyond exhausted. His two allies nodded, looking worse for wear themselves. The trio slowly walked toward Marco, who was hunched over with his blade jabbed into the ground. Before him was the defeated out forms of Soloira and the other Lucitors House members, but what got his attention was Star passed out.

"She's… She's alright." Marco assured Toffee, not turning around and holding out his hand toward Star. Toffee saw a faint light emitting from Marco's hand, but what caught his attention was how the man's cheeks were glowing. It was faint, but as a magic expert, Toffee _knew _when someone was marked or not. _...Interesting. _Toffee had more on his mind than just that, but he settled on one word. Interesting.

He helped Marco support Star up as she slowly woke up. "Milady, we won the battle." Star opened her blue eyes, blinking at Toffee and Marco. She gave a weak smile and got to her feet. She turned toward Tom, who was getting up himself thanks to Janna and Jackie healing everyone. Limping toward the Prince, she knelt down to meet him at eye level.

Toffee couldn't hear anything, but he swore the Prince wince the moment Star tried to reach out. He would ask his lady about this later of course, but he turned to Marco, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm impressed with your skill today, Professor."

"Just glad we won and no one got hurt…" Marco took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing his right arm. "How about we gather everyone and see what Moon wants. I'm sure she has words for the winner after all." Toffee nodded in agreement but he caught more than tiredness in his professor's tone.


	7. Memory Lane

_**Back with another chapter! It's taken longer than expected but wanted to sort out/rework some bits. Anyway, review responses are as follows.**_

_**Xzbro & **_**_Starco4everr: Thanks_**

_**viceversa96: Replied to your answer via PM but yeah, Moon has reasons for Marco being a professor. And they will gradually be delved into as the story progresses. But really like writing Moon like this, giving her some additional layers melding concepts canon failed to utilize well and Lady Rhea's (FE Three Houses) personality. **_

_**SKYx10: And I had a blast writing that fight scene, though expect the clashing of houses to happen a few more times as the story progresses. And yes, Star really has a hard time keeping her cool sometimes. **_

* * *

Thankful that everyone's wounds were healed from the mock battle, Marco slowly walked toward Moon's office, wondering if she had any words for him after the battle. He looked at his hand, downright surprised how _fast _everything went. _I knew they were seasoned warriors but… _They were just kids, not much older nor younger than himself. Yet, they entered battle like champs.

Just remembering the battle with Dante and Solaria made his blood pumping. The skillful strikes of the formers blow and the later's more chaotic but equally powerful strikes… _Even with my skills from the Neverzone, shocked I held my own. _Marco admitted, clenching his right hand a few times.

Letting a tired smile form, Marco put his hands in his pockets as he slowly passed by some rooms. However, his eyes landed on Meteora leaning on the wall, arms folded and annoyed look firmly on her face. "Hey," Marco waved toward her, seeing Meteora's expression soften but still look irritated. "Happy with how the battle turned out?"

"I lost, so not really," She started, sighing in defeat and looking a few feet away. Marco followed her trail of vision, seeing Moon's door half open. "Star's really pissed, to put it lightly." Marco frowned at this, earning a smirk from Meteora. "It's not from what you think, her house clearly won the battle." She winced, looking at her right arm in annoyance. "Toffee put up a good fight, smart you used him to lead against my house."

"Figured he would be next after Star as a leader," Marco replied, leaning next to Meteora, the two looking at the semi-open door before them. "It's from her battle with Thomas, isn't it?" Marco asked, already knowing the answer. Meteora confirmed his thoughts with a somber frown, looking at her claws.

Marco could tell _some _history was between Star and Thomas, but that didn't upset him as much as he figured it would. Marco just thought back to how shaken Star was after her clash. Noticeably, her blue eyes looking as if she saw ghosts. Meteora interrupted Marco's thoughts by elbowing him. "She'll be fine, she always is after moments like this," Marco narrowed his eyes at that comment. _Moments like this… _So this happened often? Marco frowned at the thought.

"I'll check on her later, but Moon asked me to report back to her," Marco got off the wall and turning to Meteora. "I am proud of you. To think, you've grown into such a good commander." Marco hugged Meteora, making her make an awkward laugh in response. She eventually accepted the embrace before punching Marco's arm roughly.

The two said their goodbyes as Meteora walked alway, leaving Marco to speak with Moon. He took a deep breath and trudged onward, stopping inches away from the door before hearing another in from the door crack. "What was that all about, Star?" Marco heard from the other end, quickly leaning on the wall to not get noticed. He was able to peak into the door crack, seeing Moon and Star talk with one another. What struck him was how angry Star was, her blue eyes blazing. "Don't act like I didn't see how you took down Prince Thomas."

"Oh, you _would _point out that, Mother." Star spat out, her tone to the point. "It's not like I have my _own _demons screaming in my ear every day or anything!" She clenched her fists, Moon backing away somewhat. "You _let _them…"

"I didn't let anyone do anything!" Moon shouted back, losing her prior composure. "I still can't believe that ludicrous story." She scoffed, sitting back down and fiddling with papers. "King Dave is long dead and the Lucitor Kingdom has been our allies for eons." Star just glared at Moon, silence lingering in the air.

"You… Of course, you wouldn't care," Star said darkly, walking toward the door and nearly kicking it open. "Why would you…" Marco didn't say anything as Star started bolting down the hall, her boots clanking against the cold stone floor. He started walking in her direction, but a sigh from Moon got his attention.

"You heard all that, I suppose, Marco." He blinked in surprise but his face remained neutral. "If you keep what you heard to yourself, we won't have any issues. Understood?" Marco folded his arms, nodding in agreement. Letting out a held breath, Moon gestured to the open seat which Marco took. "Now, I assume you want to discuss your next mission for the month, yes?"

Marco nodded and leaned forward, waving his hand in the air. "But I want to know, what was the point of having the houses fight one another?" Moon narrowed her eyes at his question, but Marco didn't relent. "If things go well, then war shouldn't be a thought on your mind."

"I'm that transparent…" Moon let out a tired laugh, rubbing her chin in amusement. "It's not exactly that, but you aren't completely wrong either." She earnestly smiled at him. "None of the other professors questioned my methods, yet you do."

_Not like I don't trust you or anything… _Marco kept that thought to himself, but it always painted his thoughts whenever Moon spoke with him. Instead, he put on a neutral face and leaned back in his chair. "I'm a professor, am I not? I need to be aware of the head instructors' plans for her students, even if she does not teach them."

"Fair enough," Moon replied, turning to her papers and fixing them up. She then took a piece of paper out of the pile and passed it to Marco. "Now, my mission for you is to take your class on a quest at the end of this current moon." Marco looked over the paper, narrowing his eyes on the location it listed.

"Forest of Death… Odd place for field practice." Marco mused aloud, tapping his chin in thought. "Then again, learning survival skills is critical for…" Moon coughed, getting Marco out of his ramblings. "Sorry…" He composed himself, putting the paper down and folding his hands together. "Bandits are coming to the academy? I swore I took them out with the house leaders help a few days ago."

"Yes, but my search ravens keep informing me of intruders boarding _my _school," She narrowed her eyes, leaning on the table and pointing to something on the paper. "They are connected to the ones you've taken down. And, from what I've gathered from my knights, they _knew _you."

"I've done a lot of work around Mewni, a lot of people know of the Ashen Demon," Marco replied cooly, but Moon's frown clearly didn't buy it. Marco ignored it, looking toward the door and frowning himself. "So when does this mission start? I would like more time to prepare my students than mere days like before."

Moon seemed to fight down a smile as she got up and faced the nearby window. "You got the whole current moon to get your students ready." Marco got up and nodded in thanks but before he walked out of the room, Moon spoke. "...And speak to my daughter. She is torn up about the battle."

"I intended on doing just that anyway, but sure…" Marco replied, not noticing the warm smile on Moon's lips as Marco left her office.

* * *

As Marco almost left the Offices Building, he paused at something on its second floor. Seeing a lone book on the floor, he picked it up and followed a trail toward an open door. Studying the book, it's cover said 'Magic and You: Learning the Basics' and he couldn't help but flip through the pages as he walked into the rather large library.

The place was filled to the brim with books of all kinds, shapes, and colors; something Marco thought would be in a palace or Mewni Lore Keeper. He absentmindedly sat down and continued reading through the book, eyes landing on a passage talking about 'Royal Magic'.

_The magic that comes from emotions can be channeled… _It began, with Marco rubbing his chin in thought. He knew magic was linked to emotions already, from experience and what others told him about the various students here. He continued reading. _Royal Magic channels those emotions from those with Legendary Marks. _"Legendary Marks?" Marco said aloud, scratching his head in confusion.

"Looking for answers on your student…" Marco bolted out of his seat, seeing a rather tall bald man smiling at him. His blue skin contrasted with lazily pressed royal robes and patches of white hair on his rather long beard. "I would say knowledge is power but you already know that, Marco."

"And you are?" Marco asked worrying, closing the book and studying the man intently. The man simply laughed, digging into his beard and taking out a cup of pudding of all things. His free hand summoning a spoon, he started eating the pudding, standing in silence as Marco awaited some kind of answer.

"The Libaran of this Academy," The man answered, chapping his lips to get his pudding down. Marco felt his eyes twitch, causing the man to laugh. "Kidding! Well, not really, that _is _my job. My name is Glossaryck. Been with the Butterfly Empire for…" He tapped his chin, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "Well, you didn't ask for that, so nevermind."

"I think this is yours," Marco passed the book he started reading, but Glossaryck shook his head, pushing it back to Marco. "I found it on the floor outside here, so I assume it's…"

"Silly boy, you think I would willingly leave _my _collection all over the place?" Glossaryck asked in an almost insulted tone, but Marco simply folded his arms. Glossaryck grinned as if Marco saw right through him. "But the book looks happy in your care, so keep it."

"...If you say so." Marco put the book underneath his arms, looking around the large library. "Did you write any of these books? Or did you just collect them? I might need to come back here for lesson planning." _I do… Lack information about Mewni. _Regardless of his time in the Neverzone, it wasn't Mewni and being left in the dark was something Marco disliked greatly.

Glossaryck simply smiled at Marco, putting his pudding cup on the nearby desk and sitting on it. "Take care of my books and you can read anything, even the books Moon doesn't like." Marco caught the more serious tone before Glossaryck smiled once more. Marco's eyes darkened at the promise of answers. "And I can tell you _really _want those novels, huh?"

"...Would that be a problem?" Marco asked innocently, with Glossaryck just waving his hand. Marco bowed before making his leave, closing the door so no more books 'can be lost'. Looking at the book once more, Marco's eyes went wide as the name of the book changed. _Book of Spells? _Tightening his grip on the book, Marco left the building.

* * *

"Weak." Tom stumbled backward, reaper firmly out of his hands as Dante stood over him, sword at his neck. "We may share the same bloodline, but you are horrid with the sword." Tom hissed in pain as he jumped to his feet, picking up his blade and charging at Dante. The two brothers clashed once more, with Dante's short sword effortlessly disarming Tom, causing him to rely on his flames.

Dante slid to his right, dodging every single surge of flames aimed in his direction. Deciding to humor his brother's desire to be stronger after that disappointing mock battle, they spent the past hours fighting in the training arena. _Pathetic. _Dante thought in disappointment. He _knew _the reason their mother was so insistent on Tom not coming to the academy alone was to protect him, but even then… _I shouldn't have to play a mentor. _Gripping his blade with two hands, Dante swung his blade like a longsword, forcing Tom to be defensive. Using a magical shield, the Prince blocked a series of intense blows. Dante made a sweeping strike, breaking the shield outright, impact sending Tom flying to the weapons rack.

"I should have brought more snacks," Dante fought down the smirk on his face, seeing one of the few talented members of their house watching this bout. Janna was eating some Mewman Corn, using her flames to turn them into white puffs. "Oh, don't stop beating the shit out of the prince. Please, continue." She continued eating, holding out her hand and white light overtaking Tom. "Get up, Prince."

"Thanks… And here I thought you only came to heal us," Tom responded tiredly, stretching his sore joints. "Brother, I _know _the battle was poor, but I can be stronger." Tom took a deep breath before entering his battle stance. "I _will _beat her."

Dante rubbed his forehead, simply stabbing his sword into the ground and walking toward Tom. Putting both hands on Tom's shoulders, he narrowed his blue eyes darkly. _I know… _What happened to that Princess and her sisters…"Tommy, you need to relent regarding the Princess. Remember, what we are here for."

"B-But I need to!" He threw his blade down, hands exasperatedly moving around. "The Butterfly Empire is way too strong. If she could just…" Tom bit his lip, looking away from his brother. _I know. _He patted Tom's shoulders and stood up. Dante was surprised at how small Tom looked right now even if he was only a few inches taller than him.

_I am well aware of the state of our kingdom. _Dante thought bitterly, looking away from his brother for a moment. Would challenging the Empire _really _change things? Dante frowned at that, more so considering…

Dante took a deep breath as the something came and went, gripping his sword tighter once more. "Once more, this time actually hit me," Dante gave a smug smile, with Tom giving a sly one himself. The two brothers continued their sparring, both minds equally clouded.

* * *

Sounds of fish swimming at the nearby lake made Star smile, her fishing rod itching to catch some of the buggers. A careful toss of her lure, Star awaited eagerly as her prey came and went. The soothing sounds of the water moving and calm winds calmed Star's panicked mind, though not by much. She noticed her grip on the fishing rod was strong, cracks forming on the tool.

"You catching fishies?" Star had a hard time fighting down a smile, seeing Little Mar sit beside beside her. Star nodded, throwing her lure back into the lake. "I love fishies! Big sis usually catches them with her claws though…"

Star ruffled Mar's bushy red hair with her free hand, turning back to the lake. "Meteora loves fishing the fun way, but that's frowned upon here," Star sighed, feeling her rod get a bite. She yanked her rod out of the lake, a rather large Mewman Trout flopping in Mars hands. Her small fanged teeth were exposed through a warm smile, large eyes looking at Star pleadingly. "Yes, you can keep it."

Mar squeed in glee as she started gnawing at the fish like a hungry cat. _How are you related to her… _Star clearly saw furr across Mar's arms, though it was twinged red rather than purple with stripes like her sister. _Take after papa I'm guessing. _Star figured, turning her attention back to fishing. Lure back in the water after some fresh bait was picked, Star let her mind wander.

The academy did make Star pleased, seeing as it reunited her with lost family. _To say it blessed me with Marco's return and seeing my sister again… I would be foolish to say otherwise. _Star fixed her grip on the fishing rod, a somber smile forming. _Thomas… _Star didn't know what to make of seeing the Prince again, more so after knowing _who _caused her suffering. She can't blame the Prince for being ignorant. _But the needless flirting is a bit much. _

Star bit her lip thinking that, a form of guilt gnawing at her heart.

* * *

"_Come on! I know you can run faster than that!" Star shouted, watching her friend Prince Tom chase her around the Lucitor Castle… Or rather, her painfully outrunning him. _

"_You are too fast though…" Tom caught up with Star, hand leaning on a nearby wall for support. "How did you run that fast anyway?" He asked her, wiping away sweat threatening to reach his third eye. _

_Star folded her arms and gave Tom a knowing look. "Not like I have a Mewman Mark or anything," Star said casually, though her bubbly tone masked its true intent. Tom looked at his rather Mewman-looking hands, biting his lip. _

"_I know I have my dad's Mark but it didn't awaken yet," Tom sighed, looking away from Star in slight shame. Star simply patted Tom's shoulder, ignoring the twinge of pink showing on the prince's cheeks. _

"_It takes time for it to come out, but don't let those silly Marks define you," Star smiled, through even Tom noticed her face somewhat strained stating this. "You're gonna be a great prince. Your family gave me a home here after, showing you have much kindness." _

_Tom smile, puffing his chest out in pride. Star rolled her eyes, annoyed she stroked the prince's ego. But seeing her new friend happy warmed her heart. Even if it longed for someone else._

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Mar asked, reaching out a hand to Star. The Princess blinked, touching her cheeks and soon enough, realizing she was crying. "Sister told me you never cry."

Star hastily wiped her tears away and patted her cheeks. "It's… Not good to be weak around others. Sure Meteora told you that already though." Star assured to Mar, though the little girl didn't seem convinced. She instead simply curled up near Star's lap and closed her eyes. "Sweetie… You sure this is a good spot to rest?"

"Mar… Tired…" She hugged the remains of her fish and chapped her lips. Star felt tears threatening to fall once more, seeing another in Mar's place. Instead, she just looked at the lake, intent on catching much fish for her step-sister.


	8. Fun With Magic - Part 1

_**Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit of a two-parter, more so because I wanted to give you guys something and want to expand on the training scene the final line leads into. Regardless, hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Xzbro - This isn't a story where Marco has his own little group of admirers, but I will play with his bonds with others strengthening. **_

_**Starco4everr - Thank you.**_

_**viceversa96 - Interesting comments, but if you've read stories I've written like 'Connecting Troubled Souls', you might get a slight insight as to what happened in the past. Not the same events exactly, but a focus for the arc following this one dives directly into Star's history with Tom and how they fell out as friends. I respect canon for trying to dive into Star's dynamic with Tom being different than the one with Marco but it felt so half-hearted in execution. We KNEW she would pick Marco over Tom as early as the start of S3, so the entire 'who will she choose?!' bit felt needless come S4. I'm going to have a lot of fun fleshing out their bond and showing, not unlike how Blackwolf wrote Tom and Star, how they can become friends after much tension. **_

* * *

Hellish flames brushed past Marco's shoulder as he and Nachos drove away from _her_, the baren landscape painting his vision. All around Marco, was the remains of the fabled Ember Forest, one of the few lively areas in the Neverzone. _But she had to try and hunt me. _Marco bitterly thought, his body exhausted from running for three days in a row. Even poor Nachos looked tired, and the dragon cycle _loved _driving across these stomping grounds.

Making a tight drift, Marco gave a look to Nachos, letting his trusty steed know his next move. Leaping off the dragon cycle, Marco gripped his longsword, striking Hekapoo square in the face, but her form fizzled out, her _annoying _laugh echoing across the charred landscape. "How many times are you going to resist loser?"

"Until you _leave me alone_," Marco replied coldly, annoyed his voice wasn't deeper. _Curse my fifteen-year-old body. _He shook his head and charged at Hekapoo again, but the fire witch simply fizzled out yet again. "Why won't you die!?" Marco shouted, anger getting the best of him.

Hekapoo gave Marco a toothy grin, her body multiplying. Instead of just one of her, Marco was not surrounded by nearly twenty versions of her. "I dunno, maybe cause it's fun messing with you?" She teased, carelessly shooting fire at him. Marco blocked the blow, but soon enough, her clones continued shooting flames in his direction. Blocking and slashing the magic away, he tried his best to keep his defenses, but his knees eventually gave in, falling to the warm ground beneath him. "To think, you could have been a fun apprentice," She sighed, one of her clones coming forward. "Oh well, time to finally kill you kid." She charged at Marco, but he grabbed her by the neck.

The other clones gasped in shock as Marco slowly got to his feet, seeing his brown eyes turn a shade of purple. "Y-You… Won't end me…" Marco crushed her neck, the clone vanishing in a puff of smoke. "I… I must find…" Marco's eyes turned brown once more, collapsing on the ground. "Star… Meteora… Mina…"

Nachos rode up to Marco, using her wings to shield him from the enraged clones. Marco could bearly keep his eyes open as they burned holes through Nacho's wings. Eventually, a powerful lighting surge struck the ground, frighting the clones and causing them to scurry away. Marco forced himself to his feet, letting out shaky breaths. "N-Nachos…" He put a hand on her back, seeing the remains of her wings. "Girl… I'm sorry for being weak."

Nachos just purred, nudging her head in Marco's hand. Scratching under her chin, Marco started crying, eventually hugging his steed and letting the rain overtake them both.

* * *

"Nachos!" Marco bolted from his bed, purple eyes looking frantically around his room. _Oh… The academy. _Marco let out a shaky breath and patted his cheeks. Looking at his right hand though, he frowned. Pulling up his sleeve, he saw his shoulder's mark. It was glowing of all things, Marco gritting his teeth as he mumbled some low Mewman to himself. The glow eventually vanished, as did the purple coloring on his right arm. _Can't… Deal with that right now. _Getting out of his bed, he walked to the mirror and studied himself.

Part of Marco felt proud of his rugged body, the scars showing his experience as a warrior. _But that shouldn't have happened. _He frowned, freehand brushing against the scars covering his face, the large one down his two eyes. _I should have earned them protecting Star. _Throwing on his uniform, he felt relieved not seeing the scars any longer.

He grabbed his satchel, containing his lesson plans for the day and paused upon looking at his blade. The red sheen almost stared at him, but he just grinned at the blade, picking it up and putting it in his scabbard. Leaving his room, Marco made his way to the stables, hoping his girl was adjusting to their new home.

To his surprise, no one was out and about, considering it was the morning. _Classes are later… _Marco figured as he shrugged his shoulders. He found the stables, which wasn't too far from the outskirts of the classrooms and the dining hall. "Oh my, didn't know you liked carrots," Marco rose an eyebrow, seeing Moon sitting before Nachos and feeding his steed carrots of all things. "I swore my husband said your kind enjoyed raw meat."

"Dragoncycles enjoy all food," Marco commented, standing next to Moon and folding his arms. He couldn't help but smirk at Nachos puffing some smoke in the woman's direction, causing her to cough lightly. "Though my girl loves cooked meat the best, isn't that right sweetie?" Marco scratched under Nacho's chin, causing her to purr loudly. He turned to Moon and gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, for letting her stay with the Waricorns and Pegasus'. I… I went through a lot with Nachos here."

"I can tell, she looks strong," Moon smiled, her gloved hand touching Nacho's head. "She sees you as her father," Marco's eyes went wide for a moment, earning a laugh from Moon. "You would be surprised by the trouble I got into as a young girl. Riding animals was a past time, one that I think my daughter took after."

Marco laughed weakly, recalling how Star rode Nachos. _She would be a wonderful rider. _Seeing how warmly he smiled, Moon got up and started walking off. "Oh, and I do wonder your lesson plan for today, considering your mission this month."

"I got some ideas, but I'll run them by you and the other professors later," Marco replied. Moon seemingly pleased by the response left the stables and Marco continued petting Nachos. _She's trying to get close. _Marco's smile turned into a thin line. _She… She seems earnest. _Then again, people in the Neverzone did too. Rubbing his right arm, he sighed and got up.

* * *

Sitting in the Training Yard, Marco rubbed his chin as he flipped through a book. _This is an odd one. _Marco's eyes landed on a reanimating spell, one that would hypothetically make objects move as if they were alive. After leaving the stables, Marco spent the past hour getting his 'lesson' ready, though a large part of it involved training moving targets. _I can't be the dummy every time. _Marco laughed to himself, trying to move as the book instructed.

He made careful-dance like movements before shoving his hands forward, but nothing escaped his hands. "Ah, so _that's _where the book of spells went," Marco didn't turn around, hiding his smile seeing Janna walk toward him. "Wanted that puppy for _years _but couldn't find it. Yet, here it is." She waved her hands dramatically, having a blank look on her face. "In the hands of the teacher for the Princess." She leaned in Marco's face, the blank expression turned into a dark smile. "Interesting. Did the Empress give it to you?"

"No, I found it," Marco answered, figuring being honest wouldn't hurt. Janna mouthed 'sure' as she took the book from his hands. "Hold on a moment, that's _mine_." Marco nearly shouted but Janna held up one of her hands. The other hand, effortlessly cast the spell he was trying to make. Bright light struck the dummy as it moved around like a puppet. "...Oh, so that's how you do it."

She threw the book, Marco catching it haphazardly. "You need to have high reasoning skills to use magic. Though since you can use basic fire spells, you are half-way there I guess," Janna threw an arm around Marco's shoulder. "Say, how about we strike a deal," Marco raised an eyebrow.

"This involves you joining my house, doesn't it?" Janna smirked, Marco's eyes twitching. "And what are you after? I can't give you this, I need it to teach magic to my students." Janna's smirk never left.

"That's fine, but I learn alongside the Princess. I figure… She would be a _master _at a lot of these spells." Janna's face turned dark for a moment, looking away from Marco. "Plus… I'm having a bad feeling about my house anyway."

_Why? _Marco wanted to ask but choose not to. _Don't force people to open up, give them time. _Marco put a hand on Janna's shoulder, giving a warm smile to the mage. "Welcome to the Butterfly House, though I will have to report Soloria to make this official."

"Cool," Janna took the book out of Marco's hands. "Now, let's get things 'exciting' for my new friends." She flipped through various pages and shot spell after spell at the practice dummies and even the ground. Marco felt his back sweating, wondering if this was a good idea or not.

* * *

"Really?" Soloria spat out some of her food, bits of corn hitting Marco's face. She mouthed 'sorry' as Marco cleaned off the crumbs. "So soon people want to join your house… Better step my game up," She chuckled, with Marco giving her a concerned look.

"She said she was worried about the Lucitor House, do you know what that means?" Marco asked earnestly, biting into his toast. He called his fellow teacher for breakfast in the dining hall to discuss Janna's request. _Better sooner than later. _Soloria rubbed her chin, eyes narrowing in thought.

"I suppose, she doesn't fit in with the other students," She started, elbow leaning on the table. "She wants to master magic and you got some interesting mages in your house. Then again, my records show her being _very _interested in the demonic arts," Marco folded his arms, intently listening. "She's one of the few non-marked students in my house, being attracted to the Prince."

"So why does she want to join my house?" Marco asked, ignoring the main reason. _Not letting anyone know about the spellbook. _Marco had a hunch people knowing about _that _would be a problem. _Then again, why did Glossaryak give me it? _

"I don't mind, fewer students to teach, the more I can focus my training," Soloria smiled, putting a hand on Marco's shoulder. "But treat Janna well. I might try poaching one of yours now if more knock on your door."

"Sounds fair," Marco smiled, eating into his toast. Marco winced though at how bland his food tasted. "Got any jelly? Think my food is burnt." Soloria simply laughed, harshly elbowing Marco and continuing her meal. He sighed and ate his boring food.

* * *

Walking to class, Star felt as if her legs were stone. _Why was the past day so stressful? _She bitterly thought, having to deal with guilt _and _her 'understanding' mother. Shaking off the annoyance, she fixed her posture. _After all, a proper princess can't sag her shoulders. _Star took a deep breath and sighed.

She didn't have to even turn around to tell Toffee was following her as usual. She smiled at her aid, pausing to let him walk in-step with her. "Could tell your mother was charming as ever."

"She's a character, that's for sure," Star mumbled, eyes looking around to ensure no ears were listening. "You gave me a note this morning about Janna following Marco. What's that all about?" Toffee folded his hands behind his back, looking up in the sky.

"It seems our dear professor got the attention of the Lucitor's most powerful asset. And to think, all it took was procuring your family's 'mythical' spellbook." Star paused her step, eyes wide in shock. _I burned that thing to ash. _Star vividly remembered doing so before coming to the academy. The 'fire' set to her room was an accident after all… _That annoying… _Star glared at her hands knowing who fixed the book. "He's our professor, so I don't see the issue here milady."

Star turned toward Toffee on a dime, having a heated glare in her eye. "What if my peers turn on us and side with _her_? Then they know…" Star turned away, feeling guilty. Toffee put a clawed hand on her shoulder, giving Star a weak smile.

"Marco is someone you deeply trust. I get the impression, he's going to utilize the books knowledge well," Toffee walked on ahead. "If not, I can always procure the book when he's not looking. So regardless, things will be fine Lady Star." Star rubbed her temples and tried calming down, folding her arms as she entered the classroom.

Sitting down in the front row, she saw Marco writing on the chalkboard. "Hello, take it you are feeling a little better?" Marco asked, Star looking around the room and seeing no one but her, Toffee and her professor. Star turned to Marco and nodded. "I think today's lesson will be one you enjoy, though…" He sighed, putting both hands on his desk, looking tired all of a sudden. "Not sure how well it will go."

Star was going to ask what he meant by that, but soon her classmates walked through the doorway, each going in their respective seats. Jackie sat next to Higgs, the Markless girls discussing something Star couldn't make out. Lilac entered the room and sat in the back like usual, but Star noticed her walking instead of the usual floating. And lastly was Kelly, sword firmly attached to her belt and a warm smile on her face. She made a salute to Marco, earning an amused grin from him in response. Kelly sat close to Star, the princess ready to focus on the lesson but Marco rubbed his chin, looking around for someone.

In a puff of black smoke, a shadowy figure appeared in the classroom's center. Toffee was ready to stand before Star, but she held her hand up, narrowing her eyes recognizing the figure. Seemingly, so did the rest of her house, as they stayed rooted in their seats. "Sup. Joined you guys and hope to learn some magic," She made a halfhearted bow and sat right next to Star, earning the ire of Toffee's yellow eyes. "Want me to turn you into a gecko?" Toffee clenched his clawed hands, Star seeing faint glimmers of dark magic emanating from them.

"Janna, you promised not to harass them," Marco said sternly, earning an eye roll from his latest student. He simply rubbed his forehead exasperated. "I knew this would be trouble…" Star swore she heard Marco mumble. He quickly composed himself and clapped his hands together. "Now, Janna Ordonia requested to join our class and considering her talents in magic arts, I figured she would be a great addition to our roster." Marco let his hands drop to his sides. "Please, welcome her like anyone else here."

"So, girl…" Lilac asked, her tone clearly amused for some reason. "I know you want to in over hellboy, so hanging with us ain't gonna help." Janna rolled her eyes and shot a beam of white magic at Lilac. She ducked at the least possible second, the blast nearly hitting her horn. "Ooohh, you wanna mess with _me_?" Janna smirked, waving her hands around as a gust of smoke hovered around Lilac's face. She breathed some of it in, her eyes slowly closing. "My… I would love to kiss you…" Lilac's face slammed against her table, passed out cold and smiling loudly.

Janna wiped her hands, putting them behind her head. Toffee let out a dark laugh, slapping his knee. "My… Aren't _you _an interesting one?" Star had to fight down a smirk of her own, turning to Marco to pay attention to whatever he was going to say.

"...Thank you, I suppose for that, Janna." Janna saluted Marco, telling him to continue. "Today, we are going to learn about magic." He pointed to the chalkboard, Star noticing various symbols her mind etched into her skull over and over. _The Legendary Marks… _She thought seriously, intently paying attention to her teacher's comments. "The various marks you do and do not have are important to understand, as they give you strength and weaknesses," Marco stated, pointing to the mark in the center, it being of a butterfly. "Legendary Marks come from ten different bloodlines, all of which apparently came from Mewni's origin."

He started pacing, holding a book in his hands as he talked. "The Butterfly Marks are the most interesting, as they change their appearance over the generations, though they function the same way." He closed the book, eyes never leaving Star. "It's amazing the power they offer, but not much is known about them." _Because Mom burned all the records. _Star found some hypocrisy at being annoyed regarding this, considering she tried something similar with the spellbook.

"We know about this, get to the interesting stuff," Janna shouted, Star giving her a dark look. She simply popped the gum she was chewing in response. Marco's eye twitched, flipping to some additional pages in the book before putting it down.

"Yes… What Janna is implying, is that you do _not _need Marks to learn magic," Marco held up his hand, it emits a small flame. "I can cast a small fireball, for example. But examples in this very class come to mind." He pointed to Jackie, the girl blinking from the attention. "Jackie is a skilled healer thanks to her impressive Faith skills…" He then pointed to Janna, the girl's smirk reaching her ears in pride. "And our newest student has skills in both sectors of magical study, a feat I want all of _you_ to achieve by the end of this semester."

"But I prefer my blade," Kelly interpreted, her face looking displeased. Higgs mirrored Kelly, simply folding her arms and glaring at Marco. Star noticed Marco's lips smiling, wondering what he was thinking about. _Maybe his past? _Star never considered Marco to be so interested in magic during their youth. _I thought he hated it, considering… _She shook off such thoughts, leaning on her desk with interest.

"I understand that, but what if you lost your blade in battle?" Marco asked, clearly hypothetically of course. "Without your blade, you only got your two hands. And what if they weren't enough? What if you weren't strong enough to brawl your way through?" Star stopped thinking Marco was merely trying to explain his point, frowning harshly at his tense body language. A quick glance around the classroom told her she wasn't the only one noticing. Seemingly sensing this himself, Marco coughed into his hands and got everyone's attention. "Being a mercenary taught me, you need to learn everything to live, not just what you like learning."

"Turd's got a point," Lilac spoke up, apparently woken up after Janna's sleep spell. Everyone's eyes were on her, the Cloud Princess blinking from the attention. "What? Even I, like, know healing magic." She began filing her nails. "Don't want scars on my face."

"Did… Did the fool say something smart?" Toffee asked Star earnestly, earning a nod from her. "Well, guess today has merit after all." He sat back down and rose his hand. Marco nodded at Toffee. "Professor, what kind of magic do you intend on teaching us? I would hazard to guess it would be only Reasoning skills."

"That is correct," Marco answered, turning to the rest of his class. "We will be having another 'field trip' so to speak, so follow me with your books and quills." He started walking out of the room, with his students slowly following him one by one. They casually walked through the academy grounds on the way to the training arena, but Star couldn't help but stare at Marco.

He was largely silent, aside from saying the 'Yes' and 'You'll see' when her peers asked him about the lesson. What surprised her, was how he didn't even attempt to get her attention nor input. _I'm the student, so this shouldn't bother me. _Yet, it somehow did, flexing her knuckles to channel some inner magic. She caught him giving her a knowing smirk, blinking from surprise. _The lesson… Is for me. _

Considering the spellbook came from _her _family tree, only logical Marco would want to share his discovery with his class. _Do I trust my peers with this though? _Star couldn't answer this, even as she entered the training arena but it looked _very _different from their last visit here. The dummies were sparing with one another _as if they were alive. _The faint plants that grew from the ground stood tall like the trees in the Forest of Death. Even the air felt 'lighter' somehow, Star's arms faintly glowing at the magic around her. Looking to Toffee, his arms had faint black outlines itching across his arms.

Marco clapped his hands, getting the attention of the dummies and various other living magical beings in the arena. They bowed to him and he couldn't help but smile at this. "Students, these beings are going to be our sparring partners. Today we are going to start with basic ranged magic attacks, mainly Fire, Blizzard and Thorn." Marco started pacing, hands behind his back. "Then, we are going to work on healing magic and by today's end, you all _will _be able to cast heal or even physic."

"...Maybe some dark magic too?" Janna asked, her voice somewhat hopeful. Marco rubbed his chin before he gave a casual shrug. He started pacing again, waving his hands around now.

"If dark magic attacks fit your style of magic better than focus on that, but I want you all to learn healing and some form of offensive magic," Marco said firmly, earning collective nods from his students. Star readied her hands, excited to finally cut loose.


End file.
